History of Love And War
by REATEN.123
Summary: WW2 Gilbert Beilschmidt is home, in Berlin, after the Battle of Britain and he saves Matthew Williams, a kind, young, smart, funny fighter who was in the front lines of battle with him. When Gilbert brought him back to base for interrogation, he couldn't bring himself to even think of laying a hand on Matthew, but others, like his brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, would have other plans
1. Fighting From Day to Day,

I really hadn't thought about what I'd gotten myself into at the time. I had completely disregarded his Canadian Military uniform because I was distracted by his beautiful hair and smooth Canadian accent. It left me breathless, helpless, even!

He was stuck in a flinching position; covering his head with his arms, expecting me to hit him or arrest him, I noticed him shaking slightly. When I noticed he had tears in his eyes, I decided to say something.

"Uh, I guess it's fine, just this once I'll turn my back, but it'd better not happen again, understood?" I said, straightening my slightly slouched posture before placing my hands on my hips and leaning in to increase possible intimidation, and I'm guessing it worked because he nodded graciously, scurried up, and hurried away without a single word more than when I bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry aboot that, eh!" His smooth accent and his eyes both expressed extreme concern for me. Until, that is, he saw my German uniform and immediately tensed up in fear and anxiety. I held an arm to help him up, but he tightened his frame into a flinch.

That's when I realized, 'No one will ever know me for who I really am,' I thought as I marched off to give my frequent report, in exception to the run in with the Canadian, of course, 'They'll only know me for the bad things I do,'

"Sir," I say, standing at attention, bringing my hand up to salute my commander. "Lieutenant Beilschmidt, Bitte," I lowered my hand and stood at parade rest, then proceeded to give my report, "Sir, there is no activity that is not allowed," I stated, in hopes that he won't see through my lie.

"Beilschmidt, we need you, front lines! Prep for death or prep for nothing at all," My eyes widen at his words. Was it really that bad!? I rushed out of the tent our forces had set up to act as a partial Military base. A lower-class soldier tossed me a gun as I hurried to catch up in the action.

I loved fighting! It kept me awake at night, but that proves I'm still a human being, but It's all that has me going. I am still loyal to my people and the country I was born to, and nothing is going to change that.

It's been three days since I've been sent to the front lines and so far I've killed five Americans, seventy nine British, fifthteen French, and no Canadians. It's not that I am picking and choosing, but what if all of them have that silky smooth accent, or the beautiful violet eyes? I mean, it's not like I've seen any Canadians around, anyway. . .

"Beilschmidt, are you being picky as to who you kill because I haven't seen you touch a single Maple Leaf, and this place is crawling with 'em," The soldier to the right of me shouts over the gunfire, explosions, and the sound of agonizing screams from both sides of battle. I roll my eyes to myself and turn to them. "Entschuldigung!? Are you trying to tell me how to kill things? I can prove that I know how to shoot a gun, starting with you, if you'd like!" I shouted back, pointing my unloaded gun at him. He immediately backs away. "That's what I thought," I said silently to myself.

I reloaded the magazine into my gun. I twisted and aimed at a person. Without realizing, I shot and they came tumbling, literally onto me. Turns out, they were using him as fodder to see if they could make an advance.

"Awesome, Beilschmidt! Now, kill it," The pressure was on. I looked down on his obviously aching body, then I recognized those big sparkling violet eyes. "Nein, we can use him; he probably holds valuable information. I'll take him in," I say, hoisting him to my back and effectively crawling out of firing range.

I stood up with struggle, but managed in the meantime. Once we were partially alone, I sat him down on a blown off tree stump and tended to his wound that I created.

"Why are you doing this? You're a Nazi, eh?" He asked, wincing up at me as I suddenly tightened the bandage around his limb in which I shot him in. "You know, you North American countries only see the bad in people, well look at your own men, dammit! They used you as fucking cannon fodder, for God's sake! You're lucky I was the one that you fell on! Anyone else would've killed you within a second!" I whisper shouted as I cut and tied the bandage ends before getting him on his feet again.

"Won't this make it easier for me to escape?" He asked, looking down at his bandaged up thigh. I gestured to the fact that I was carrying his gun along with mine as well. He let out a simple, "Ooh, yeah, that wouldn't be so good,"

As we walk, I catch him stealing glances towards me. He jerks his head back and averts eye contact and immediately goes, "Sorry,"

"Stop apologizing so much," I simply say, and it looked like he was physically restraining himself from saying sorry as a response. I couldn't help but laugh.

He jerks his head to look at me and my face felt like it burnt up right then and there. I'm not supposed to show kindness to my Prisoners of War, but how can I not!? He's just about the best thing that's ever happened to me - nein! What am I saying!? He's an enemy, let alone a guy!

"Aboot that, why haven't you killed me? Why did you bandage up my wound? Aren't the secret police just going to make it worse?" He asked, looking down at his feet as he walked. He was pretty unbalanced because of the gunshot in his thigh. "Not if I'm assigned to you," and that is when things picked up.

"What? What do you mean by that?" He kept on asking questions of the same meaning, but in a different word placement of sentence structure each time. All I had to him was, "So many questions can not be answered all in one sitting, as an entire day's worth of food can not be consumed In that short time, as well,"

He scoffed, "Not of you're my brother! He'll take it as a challenge," I glance towards him to see him with a warm smile on his face. I just wanted to protect and preserve that warm welcoming smile of his. Make sure it never dimmed, nor died down.

We reached the Military base and I had to hold the Canadian's hands behind his back to make it seem like I was professional, which I was, but he was different. I don't know why.

"Beilschmidt, I see you've captured someone, well played," my commander says, taking a good look at him, "Information, now," He commanded.

The man flinched, but then gave out his name, age, rank, and base he's stationed in. My heart almost skipped a beat as I heard him say that he was only a year or two younger than me. I stood silent as I daydream about that accent of his.

"Beilschmidt, snap out of it," I hear as I see sudden snapping fingers in front of my face. "As I was saying, you'll be assigned to this one, but it if I find that the interrogation techniques are failing, I'll assign him to elsewhere, understood?"

I hastily shake my head with a quick glimpse of fear, but then act cool because he was there right next to me. "Uh, ja, but it's not like the awesome Gilbert needs help with this! I can handle one measly Canadian, come on now!"

After he dismisses us, I march him to his cell and get him situated.

"Alright, since I am the Gestapo here, I, along with others, interrogate the prisoners of War in order to get information. Now, as long as it's you that I am interrogating, I won't lay a hand on you, but if you don't give me any information, they might transfer you to someone else who's not afraid of hurting you, got that? Good," I say as I read over his papers and sit in the seat across him like a third grader with the back supporter of the chair supporting my chest instead of my back.

"Matthew, we'll be hanging out for a while now, so get yourself comfortable, why don't you~" I say, winking at him, smirking mischievously. His face heats up as he jerks his head to the side. I chuckled.

"You know, for a Gestapo, it actually looks like you don't want to hurt me," he says, partially confused . "Well, yeah! I mean, I don't know what it is, but. . . It's hard to explain, okay?" I duck my head in embarrassment.

"So, let's get to know one another, so it won't be as awkward," I said. The real reason is because I wanted to know what he likes and dislikes so I can surprise him because Christmas is coming up soon. "Uh, I guess I love Canada, eh. I also love to play hockey. . .! The feeling of freedom on the ice! On Christmas, if it's not too much of a trouble to you, I'd like to go out on the ice to feel free one last time. . ." He said, tears threatening to break loose from his eyes. I guess he's already lost hope that he'd get out.

"Of course I can do that! I am the awesome Gilbert, baby! Watch und learn, little birdie!" I said super arrogantly.

He tilted his head in confusion? "Birdie," he repeated and my face went flushed. 'Oh mein Gott!' I thought, panicked, 'I can't believe I just called him Birdie!'

"Hmm, I like it," He said, "Now, I kinda need to think of one for you, eh?" he smiled at me. My face filled with shock, I say, "You do realize that I am a Gestapo, ja?" He looked as though he was thinking, then said, "I know, but I don't think you'll do anything,"

I smirked and slowly walked around the table. As I approached him, I tilted his head up with my hand under his chin. I leaned in and slowly whispered, "Oh, yeah? And, why is that, exactly, Birdie. . .?"

I then heard shuffling from outside of the door. I tightened my grip on Matthew's lower mandible, pushing his cheeks up, probably leaving bruises from how hard I squeezed. "Act scared," I quickly whispered.

"I'll ask you once more, where are they holding their next attack!?" I yelled in his face. I was so disgusted in myself for being the one to make his smile fade. 'How dare I' I thought as I continued, 'I'm the one who should be protecting that smile, but here I am, breaking it down,' I heard the door open, then I hear Matthew's voice. "And, again I shall tell you! I don't know; they used me as fodder, I have no idea what they discuss during battle strategies. . . !"

"Bull shit! They have to consult with even the fodder on where they need to go. And, since the Americans are so far 'Ahead' than we are, they must have thought through at least until the next five battles! So, start talking or I'll chop everything off!"

"Beilschmidt, dein Bruder will du sehen," I heard from the doorway. I turned harshly, and shouted, "Tell him to wait his damn turn like everyone else in das Hell hole of a place you call a base! Word for word, too, if you'd like," He simply nodded, full of fear, then left, shutting the door behind him.

Once the door was fully shut, I made my move. Something that'll wrack his brain until I see him next. Yes, sexual torture! Genious! Why haven't I thought of this sooner!?

With my hand still holding his head up, I quickly lean down and crash my lips against his. His rejection ended almost immediately after, and I decided to break apart as soon as he accepted it. "Bye, bye, Birdie," I sang and chuckled as I walked out of the room and shut the door to go see what Ludwig wanted to talk to me about.

"Bruder," I hear a strong voice from the blond man standing in front of me. "Ja? What was so damn important that you had to take me away from my interrogation?" I demanded the reason he pulled me away from him, 'Oh, sheiße! He didn't see what happened,' I thought, internally panicking at the thought of my little brother knowing I like another man, 'Did he?'

"Oh? If you want, someone else can take over. . ." He raised his eyebrows in suspicion, but I kept as cool as I could have. "Nien! That's just like me asking you if you'd want me to take over your command while you go off, sucking faces with that cowardly Italian of yours. . .!" I shout.

His face expressed extreme panic and distress. He never was good at hiding his feelings. Or, hiding at all, really. "That's right; I know! Und, I am not afraid to let other people know, either! Leave me be und I'll leave you be, got it?"

He stands there, silently, then he hesitantly nods. "Okay, but it seems as though your judgement has been impaired since you've brought that fodder here," He said. Then, he looked mildly concerned for me. He put his hand on my forehead. "Are you sick?"

My face contorted with anger. "Don't call him that! His name is _Matthew_ ," I snapped without even thinking about it. Ludwig's eyes shot wide in shock and his hand dropped like lead as he heard my words. "Was? Bruder, leibst du der Matthew?" He asked. I stayed silent, then I finally answered him, tuning harshly to avoid the look of disappointment on his face as I say,

"Ich weiß nicht!"

I heavily marched down the hallway leading to my quarters and office.

"Ludwig ist blöd sein!" I mumbled to myself as I plopped myself at my desk an sighed greatly as I unbutton my uniform. "Nein, Ich bin blöd sein. . . "

I can't believe I'm saying this, but. . .

 **I hate fighting from day to day!**


	2. Our own Vines Our own Fig Tree,

I'm tired of fighting everyday!

I opened my eyes and I'm in a forest, close to the one where I'd bandaged Matthew up in. I look around me, but all I see are trees. I see a figure behind a blown off tree stump, and go towards it.

"H-hallo," I said, but I didn't get a response from them. I could see my breath when I exhaled, but it really wasn't cold at all. I slowly walk around the stump to get a cautious glimpse of who was hiding. I was very startled when I saw myself, curled up in the sitting position, with my face in my hands, obviously holding something.

"Scripture says, 'Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree, and no one shall make them afraid. They'll be safe in the nation that they've made,'" I heard him say before he jerks his head up to look at something. The flesh around his eyes was red in a rash as tears kept falling, "I, want to sit under my own vine, and Fig tree. . . A moment alone in the shade. We'd be home in the nation we've made. . . You and I," And his eyes closed slowly, letting a final tear roll down his cheek. I look down hastily and my eyes widened as I saw, what looked like, a self inflicted gun shot wound in his stomach.

I notice that he was holding something in his left hand, so I slightly open his once tight grip on a piece of paper. I unwrinkled it and saw a half of a photograph. This half showed Matthew smiling and his eyes were closed. His breath showed since it was cold enough for snow. I saw my shadow growing on the tree stump and that means light and that means people!

"Here," heard a very familiar voice say softly. "Birdie? I asked. I then see my other self's eyes open.

"Gilbert!?" I hear. So, I can make an impact. . . I then slapped myself I the face to wake him up more. His face contorted in pain as Matthew approached him and take a hand into his.

"I'm so sorry, Gilbert! I was just upset, but It's only best if we not be together," His eyes shot open with a pleading look to him. Almost begging Matthew to stay with him, "But, I'll always love you, Gilbear," He then kisses his forehead and wipes his tears. Matthew sat there, holding my other self, his hand over my chest to know when my heartbeat stops. And, soon enough it did.

My eyes shot open as I bolted into a sitting position. Sweating, and panting, I was a nervous wreck! I hastily throw the covers off and then realize that was a very stupid mistake. As soon as I could, I rewrapped myself in that blanket and stayed there, thinking about the events of what happened.

"So, you had a dream that you committed suicide and were in love with a prisoner. . . ?" He asked, basically repeating what I said to make sure that he'd written it all down correctly. "Y-yes, sir," I said, sighing at the memory of the sight.

"But, you didn't think that would've ever happened to you?" He asked. I simply nodded. "Please, I need to know. Is this the early signs of depression i'm seeing here, sir?" He hesitated, to look over his notes once more be for answering me, finally. "Well, no, but something must've triggered that to happen, you know? So, what were you thinking about before that dream?"

I tried to think then without thinking, I said, " I was wondering if Matthew likes me the same way I like him," My eyes widened as I realized what I said. I began to panic, and I guess he saw through my cool guy shell, because he said, "Don't worry! Confidentiality, you know. . . " I smiled as I continued telling him about the problems with this love/hate relationship.

"Beilschmidt, dein kleiner Bruder," someone said, opening the door slowly. "Again!?" I asked and he simply nodded.

I bolt up and walk out, closing the door behind me. I speed walked down the hallway. As I approached the door to his office, I felt an ache in my heart.

I trace the design gently with my fingers until I let out a sigh and finally knock.

"Come in," he said. I slowly opened the door, causing it to creek. I see him turn abruptly. His hair was mostly ungelled in the front, letting groups of strands fall to his forehead. "you wanted to see me," I asked.

"I'm sorry," that's all he can say. "Sorry for what, Luddy?" He stands up and walks toward me. He roughly puts his hands on mine. "Lud, what's the matter?" I asked, struggling to get my hands free from his tight grip. "What did you do? Lud, I swear to Gott, if you did something to him, I'll kill you!"

"I'm sorry. . . I had to," He said, hanging his head in shame and disappointment. My eyes widened. I broke free of his grip and slap him across the face. "You bastard! How dare you betray me, your older brother!?" I shout and stormed out. I immediately went to Matthew's cell. I saw a note on the door.

'Sorry, but we've decided to move Matthew Williams, Gilbert Beilschmidt's prisoner, to the next city over. He was assigned to a brand new Gestapo, as well.' My eyes were fixated on the last sentence of 'He was assigned to a brand new Gestapo, as well.'

I slammed my back to the door and slid down to the floor. Tightening my grip on the note I ripped off the door, I cursed to myself as I felt tears threatening to break free from my physical oppression.

'Gott Verdammt,' I thought. I jolted up, wiping the half drops of tears from my eyes, 'I can't let this happen!' I walked hastily and with such force that no one bothered me. As I march myself all the way to the next city over, I grow tired of waiting and began to run.

My uniform jacket was slowing me down, so I threw it off my body, leaving it in a shrub of a bush.

I reached the Military base a half an hour later, huffing and puffing and I was pissed off!

"Wo ist er!?" I shout, threateningly stepping up to someone who looked like they knew what was going on. They looked panicked. 'As they should be.'

"Wo ist er!? Wo ist der Matthew, Gott Verdammt!?" I shouted again. I shoved the note I had in my pocket into his chest, pushing him back a few steps. "Ich will er jetzt sehen!" I commanded. He walked away after telling me to "Ja, warten, bitte,"

The man comes back with Matthew in handcuffs, dazing at the ground. "Matthew! Bist du okay!?" I shouted, my eyes filled with concern, until he looks up at me. My face contorts with anger as he looks up at me tears in his eyes as there were bruises and cuts and slap marks on his nose, under his eyes, and on his cheeks. The one to make me snap was a deep red color on his neck, going across horizontally.

I march my way over to Matthew and slapped him on his right cheek. And because his cheek was already injured, my slap caused his cheek to bleed a bit. His eyes were wide in shock, then I turned and immediately demanded to see the person responsible for this. The soldier stood from his seat and walked to me. "That would be me," he was a big guy, but I wasn't intimidating to me.

I wound my hand back and before he could block, dodge, or deflect, my hand landed on his cheek. It left a huge red mark. He slowly looks back up at me and I glare right back at him. He grabs me by my collar up shirt, and leaned in close to my face. "Und, wer bist du!?" "I am Matthew's Gestapo; who are you!?" I say, hostily.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Du bist Gilbert Beilschmidt?" He says, bringing me closer to increase possible intimidation, but I kept my composure, not that anything frightened me anyway.

"Ja, ich bin Leutnant Gilbert Beilschmidt, und ich bin Matthews Gestapo auch, Gott verdammt!" I shouted back. "Let me go, boy," I say. He obliges and hesitantly let go of my shirt. I grabbed Matthew by his handcuffs and dragged him over.

"Release Williams of his restrains; he's coming with me, back where he belongs," say bluntly. The soldier hesitantly tossed me the keys and I unlocked the tight restraints from his wrists. He looks down at his feet.

"Prepare for your big demotion; Merry fuckin' Christmas," and with that, I grabbed Matthew's hands and dragged him out of the building.

As soon as I felt we were alone, I pulled Matthew in for a kiss, but he immediately rejected me, shoving me away.

"Aren't I just another prisoner you can just slap around?" Tears flowing down his bruised face, he shouted at me.

"Birdie -" I began, but he cut me off, shouting, "Don't you dare call me Birdie right now! I don't know what to think, Beilschmidt! First, you shot me, then kissed me, then not show up for three whole days, then you come all this way and slap me!? Then, want to kiss me again!? What the hell is wrong with you, eh!? I don't get you at all! Are you my Gestapo, or my boyfriend, Gilbert? Because you sure as hell can't be both, eh!"

"Well, for your safety, I'm sure as hell going to try, now won't I? And if you're that upset about me hitting you once, this will never get better!" I said, then brought my hand to my forehead, and sighed heavily, "I slapped you because you let another man touch you! I can't have that happen, Birdie!"

"What was I supposed to say? My Gestapo / boyfriend is going to come and beat your ass to a pulp!" He said, sarcastically chuckling at his words.

My eyes were pleading. "Bitte, Matthew. Our first priority shouldn't be to rip each other apart, it should be to get you back and get you patched up. I have some bandages in my jacket."

He tilted his head in confusion and looked quizzically at my class a uniform. "Speaking of, where is it?" I shrug my shoulders and said nonchalantly, "It was making it harder to get to you, so I threw it at a bush, or something like that. Ja, _I'm awesome, but you know that, so don't worry. Blah blah blah, I will help you_ ,"

We had walked a few miles, and it was getting dark, considering I woke up late, and stayed, wrapped in my blanket, for a few hours after.

"If I could see the base, I would say that we could just sprint, but I can't see it at all," I said, bringing my hand up to my forehead to look for any type of Military marking, but to no avail. I have an idea!

"Birdie," I say, grabbing his shoulders tightly and abruptly, making the small Canadian man squeak with a start, "I think we should camp out tonight! I mean, we obviously aren't going to make it to the camp to night, I'm tired, I bet you're tired, and you know, I want to know what it feels like to cuddle up to you, since I've never done it before. I believe I deserve the right to cuddle up to the second awesomest thing I've seen, other than myself," I say, staring softly into those beautiful violet eyes that I'd fallen in love with.

So, we do that; finding the nearest, largest tree in the area and setting up a spot to lay there. It was amazing! Just him, I, and the stars. "You know, Birdie. I'm not a German, like everyone thinks I am," I say, gaze set upon the lit up sky, "I'm Prussian, but because of that, I'm not treated properly," I sigh as I look at the pale white skin of my hand, "Not even my family respects me, and the other soldiers are always afraid of me because I'm left handed and that's the devil's hand," I place my hand over my right eye and close them, trying to forget the pain of the past mockings I've gotten, "and the fact that my eyes are Blood Red doesn't make it any better,"

Matthew sat up, causing me to move my hand to look at him, but I was too lazy to move. He took my left hand in his own and lays it out behind him. I was curious so I let him do what he was doing. He layed back down, but this time he was cuddled next to me. He pulled my left hand to his hip and brought his own to my chest. He looked up in my eyes. "So they are," He says.

"You don't see them everyday, you know," He said, looking to me. I turn my head to look at him, my face dusted red in a blush, "But, that's why I like you so much, Gilbert," He smiled softly.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it, Birdie. . . " I said, slowly leaning in closer and closer. We connected in a sweet kiss. He quickly melted into it. I heard something that sounded like a moan.

I moved him by his hips onto my lap. As we parted, I sat up, leaning my back against the tree, I chuckled. "Did you know that you're like, the best kisser?" I asked, and he blushed immediately, jerking his head to the side quicky. I chuckled sweetly at his reaction. "So cute,"

I pulled him in for another strong kiss, tangling my fingers through his hair and pulling at the small of his back to somehow get him even closer to me than he already was. I gently nibble on his lips with extreme hunger and lust. Matthew's moans were so exotic, and his lips toxic (and softer than any I've tasted in the history of ex lovers I've had, and that's impressive) that it was unbearable. I quickly rolled us over so I was on top of Matthew, and immediately started kissing him sloppily.

"Is anyone over there!?" I heard from a distance away. I popped my head up and shouted, "It's just the awesome Lieutenant Gilbert Beilschmidt, und I am doing the sexy time, so go away!" I heard Matthew laugh, then say, "Gilbert!" as he softly prods at my shoulder once.

I look at him, away from the light the public intruders were shining, and I fell in love with Matthew all over again in a brand new light. "Birdie," I said. He looked at me and I had to gulp down every lump of anxiety in my heart, "Ich will dein Freund sein," I hear distant clapping and my head jerked back around. 'Oh, sheiße! They're still here,' I thought.

"Congrats, sir," They said, flashing their light on me. "Well, we were just looking for your prisoner; it seems he escaped from the new Prison, either that, or you must've brought him back. . . Well, we'll go ask Ludwig. Sorry for interrupting," They say, shining their light on me straddling Matthew, and said, "Mighty fine lady you've got there; beautiful blond hair," "Fierce violet eyes, too," I protectively wrap myself around Matthew, and basically hissed, "Mein Birdie, und nur bergwerk!" They back off cautiously.

"Alright, man," And with that, they walked away, leaving us where we were. I loosened my protective grip on Matthew once I heard him begin to cough. "I'm sorry, Birdie!"

"It's okay, Gilbert, but did you just ask me out?" He asked as a smirk grew across his face, "Nevermind that! Where were we?" He said seductively licking at his lips.

I pinned his wrists to the ground, making sure not to hurt him. I smirked deviously as I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "No more holding back,"

"That's fine by me," He said, chuckling, then he got kind of serious, "After all, we're sitting under **our own vine and fig tree** , and no one shall make us afraid," And kissed me gingerly.

"Oh, you asked for it. . . !" I say, kissing him roughly.


	3. Count the Pain Away

I just couldn't wait anymore; even I couldn't stand my own teasing nature. I leaned down and nibbled his neck to hear another precious moan.

"Birdie, I. . . I can't," I breathed heavily into his neck. I feel him shiver under me and I smirked. But, then, "Ich auch, Gilbert,"

I was pushed too far. I can handle him to an extent, but his Canadian accent mixed with German as a language was just too much for me, sexually. Wait, who's torturing who, here?

I bucked my hips into his. His moans continued, "B-bitte ich brauche du jetzt. . . !" He moaned out. My eyes widened and I looked at him. "Wirklich. . . ?" "Wirklich," He whispers sweetly before he kisses me softly on the cheek. I smirk deviously and chuckle. Matthew's eyes slightly widened in shock as I reach my hand down and touch his throbbing member. His gasp was ecstasy to hear; I needed to hear more of him. I slowly rub my hips against his, looking for any friction I can get, and oh, I got friction, all right.

As soon as my hips began moving, so did his. In a collection of moans and gasps and heavy breathing, my smirk widened as I kissed my way down to the hem of his undergarments. I looked to him to ask permission, but as I looked up, I saw him nodding. I let a quiet moan escape my lips as I slowly tug the cloth separating us down, revealing his hardened member to escape with an eagerness to it. I chuckled. "Someone's happy to see me," I look up at Matthew, who was hiding his face from embarrassment. I frowned, but I didn't remove his hands. 'He'll move them shortly,' I thought as I looked back to his member.

Slowly growing nearer to his member, I hear a small whine to look up and see Matthew growing more impatient by the second. I nod and lick and kiss at the tip o the head, making his head go back in pleasure as he gasps. He brings his head down to look at me as I take him in my mouth. I smirk around him, and hum in a chuckle. I feel him twitch severely as he tries to avoid eye contact. I close my eyes and continue to slurp and suck. He arched his back, pushing himself further into my mouth, and I accept it.

"G-Gil-l! I'm gonna. . . " Matthew moans. I smirk, and pull away with one last slurp. "Not yet, Birdie," I say, "I'm no finished yet," Matthew blushed as I took of my own undergarments, revealing my member. Of course I was embarrassed, but I can trust him not to laugh or make fun. "It's not going to f-fit, Gil," I hear. I look to Matthew. His face and the way he's positioned under me was just too much. I moan quietly as I lean down to kiss him. He immediately melts ino the kiss.

'All I've ever wanted in life is what Matthew is! He's shown me compassion when he could have done nothing, and he's not afraid of me, and. . . and - And, he doesn't deserve me at all! He should be with someone who can give him a life, a family to love, not some enemy forces soldier who can't get within a thousand feet of a child without them crying! Why me? Why me of all people!?'

I slowly buck my hips, this time, ushering myself into his tight entrance. I hear him gasp loudly as he tightens his grip on my back, scratching into my skin with his nails. I look up at him to realise that he has tears in his eyes. I quickly panicked.

"B-Birdie!? Bist du okay?!" I asked. He looked up at me and hesitantly nodded his head. I leaned down and kissed his eyes relieving him of his tears. He smiled weakly. My heart skipped a beat as I heard him say, "It's okay, Gil, please don't cry," "But, I'm hurting you," He chuckled.

"I don't care! I'm with you, that's all that matters to me," He caressed my cheek, wiping my tears, "My little Gilbear. . . Y-you can move now, I'm ready,"

I gulped down a lump of anxiety. I slowly began thrusting. Each time I heard him gasp, I looked up, worrying. After a while, I trust myself to not look up as much as I slightly pick up pace.

His moans filled my conscience; pure ecstasy began to build in my stomach, begging and tugging for release. Soon enough, I hit Matthew's certain spot. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

I thrust into him, sliding most all the way out, then slam into him, once again. His moans grew more frequent and a bit louder each time. I leaned down and kissed him passionately, then whispered in his ear, "Count the pain away," He nods.

The knot of ecstasy grew tighter and tighter in my abdomen, but no matter how much I never wanted this to end, I knew that this feeling was not meant to last forever.

"Gibert! Ich- I-. . . Ich leibe dich. . . .!" Those words and the man that was saying that to me sent me over the edge. the knot inside of me untangled as I released in Matthew. He moaned out as he then released, his seed reaching up on his and I's chests. I pulled myself out and landed like lead on my side next to, and facing, Matthew.

"Ich leibe dich auch, Birdie," I said, panting, attempting to catch my breath, as he did the same. It was chilling; what he said.

"Gil, when this is all over, this war, I mean? Do you think we could still be together?"

It took every ounce of energy left in me not to say, 'Of course, Birdie! Have faith' and answer honestly, "I-I. . .I don't know, Birdie,"

But, It really was getting cold, so I wrapped my collar up shirt over him, and both of my arms around him to try and keep him warm.

" I honestly don't know, but I hope so with all of me,"


	4. Best day (A few bumps here and there,)

My eyes reflexively squinted at the light filtering in through the different branches and leaves on the trees. I felt something wrapped around me. I turned my head to see, 'Mathew,' I thought to myself as I smiled at the sight of the Canadian's peaceful sleep. His beautiful strawberry hair fell in his face as he breathed peacefully, 'I'm the luckiest man in the world. . . !'

"Bruder, I thought I'd find you here," I heard a voice. I looked up, and internally panic instantly when I see my brother, Ludwig, walking towards me. "Sshhh!" I say, "He's sleeping, still,"

"I don't care what he's doing; he's not the one I'm worried about, Gilbert-!" He said, then paused as he saw that we both had a limited amount of clothes on, "Gilbert, p-please, don't tell me," He said, eyes seemingly pleading with me to tell him that we hadn't done what we totally did.

I rolled my eyes, and plopped myself back on the surprisingly soft ground. I heard him sigh and groan in sorrow and disappointment. "What?! What do you want from me, Luddy!?" I said, rather loudly, jolting to a sitting position once more.

"Put some clothes on, first off," He said, turning around, waiting for me to get dressed. "Fine," I say. I turned to Birdie, and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles weakly as he opens his eyes.

"Guten Morgen, Birdie," I say, sweetly. His Violet eyes were a little red, and his lashes were lined with tears. "Oh, thank goodness!" He shouted as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Birdie! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked, heart aching, in worry that I may have done something wrong. "I had a horrible nightmare," He says, beginning to cry in my shoulder, "I was so horrible to you, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, I'm here. Even if you were horrible to me, I can't be mad at you, Birdie," My brother turned abruptly with a shocked expression on his face. He quickly turned once more, seeing that we both were still naked.

I got dressed along with Matthew and I gave Ludwig the okay to turn around. He did so hesitantly. He handed me my jacket, and I immediately begin bandaging up Matthew's face from the afternoon before.

"Bruder, my I speak with you, privately, please?" He asked, wanting to get me away from Matthew for a moment.

"Ja, Bruder, was willst du?" I asked, harshly. He narrows his eyes and says, "You know exactly what I want, Bruder!"

My eyes widened and I am filled with anger. "Now, aren't you being selfish?! Nein, I will not stop this endeavor. I want to be with Matthew, Ludwig," I say. My eyes were pleading, "What else do you want from me, little brother?"

"Don't pull that 'Little Brother' shit on me! You knew exactly what you were getting into when you spared his life, Gilbert. Now, end this-" I cut him off with an angry, "NEIN!"

Ludwig blinked in shock, then said, "That's it. You've gone mad. Okay, It's either you end this, or go on dishonorable discharges, and I, personally, will hunt you down, day by day,"

"Listen, Luddy," I said, sighing, "You can hunt me down for as long as you like, but we both know you won't do that," He smirked at me, trying to look menacing, "Oh? and why is that?"

I smirked, "Because, I happen to know that your little Italian friend is a huge factor of the, oh, what was it? Oh, yes, I remember. The Resistance groups," His face turned from condescending to panicking. "Oh, and the fact I haven't said anything yet is remarkable, so. . . Yeah,"

"What are you playing at, Bruder? Why is this Prisoner so gott verdammt important to you!?" He asked. I laughed and he looked a little concerned for himself.

"I'm sure you must've experienced this before, right? With Feliciano?" His eyes widened. "How did you know," I cut him off once more with a, "His name? Trust me, you don't think I hear you at night, saying his name in your sleep? And that's what I'm talking about! I," I trail off, looking to the ground, then I jerk my head up to look at him, eyes watering, "I think I l-love him, Ludwig,"

His face expressed one of pure shock and half terror as he looks at me. The tears finally broke free as I shout, "Say something, Verdammt!"

He sighed heavily into his hand. "Alright, Bruder. Here's what's going to happen," He said, looking up at me. "You have until San Valentino to end this; if not, you'll be discharged with injury, so you'd better think of something, got it?"

Had Ludwig just made a bargain with me? The most belligerent man in my life? My eyes widened as he slowly turned to leave.

"Why? Why have me end this when you have yet to end yours with Feliciano?" I asked, tears streaming down my face. He turned briefly, only to glance then stare into the ground, "I know my consequences; you have yet to know yours,"

"Bull shit! I know exactly what I'm getting myself into with this relationship! Just, please, try to imagine it if it were Feliciano und you," He sharply turned to look me in the eyes. He leaned in really close and squinted his eyes as he harshly growled, "Well, it's not Feliciano und I, und it will NEVER be Feliciano und I because I won't let it be Feliciano und I! We'll move before anything like that happens to us!"

"You're moving. . . ?" He nods and marches away, not responding to me calling for him. I gave up after he reached the street. I walk back to where Birdie was and I see him talking to someone else.

"Oh, I thought I saw Lieutenant Beilschmidt," The voice said to Matthew, it sounded feminine so It was a girl. What's Matthew doing taking to a girl!?

"Yeah, he went to talk to his brother; he should be back just aboot now. I'm Matthew. A, uh, D-drinking buddy of his. . . " He said, shaking her hand.

"Ich bin Ute, und das ist Anton; Er ist Gilberts sohn." She smiled moving her arm to reveal a young boy. Beautiful face, he has to be my kid. Then, it dawned on me.

"Gilbert has a Kid!?" "I have a kid!?" Matthew and I say just about the same time. Matthew sees me and says, "Gilbert; explain," I walk out from where I was hiding and mutter a, "Sheiße," under my breath, trying to make sure the kid didn't hear.

"Well, how the he-heck am I supposed to fu-f-fudging know!?" I say, immediately redirecting my curses to ensure I'm not a bad influence.

"Well, whether or not you knew, I at least want you to be a part of this child's life, be a part of my life, " She said, grabbing my hands. I looked awkwardly at her, then at the child, then at Matthew. "Hey, I'm sorry. I can't talk now, I'll have to go back to base, now," I say, trying to be as polite as possible, "C'mon, Matthew, we gotta get you back," I say. She looks at us, suspicious of what I meant by that.

When I got back to the base, the others were already decorating for Christmas. Hanging wreaths on the doors of the base, hanging up garlent in the rooms on the ceilings, putting up Christmas Trees.

"Uh, Is it me, or does everyone seem so happy, and what is even HAPPENING!?" Matthew asks as we pass one of those rooms with people singing and laughing and shouting, and Matthew was even handed a cup of Eggnog on the way passed. "You telling me, you don't do this at Christmas?" I ask in response and shock that he seemed so confused of this tradition we all do in the Base.

"Uh, no," He said, looking down at his cup of Eggnog in awkwardness. "What? That is so weird!" I said in amazement.

I turn the corner and hear his footsteps trail off. "Uh, Gilbert, my cell's this way," He said. I turn and laugh. "You don't think I haven't fought for Christmases off for the Prisoners, do you?"

"You did what?" He said shocked and in awe. I smirked and backtracked to him. I gently grab his arm and pull him down the hall. "Gil, my Eggnog," He laughs as I sharply turn, pulling him along.

I let go of his arm to open the door to my room / Office. I glanced back at Mathew to make sure the suspense was eating him alive.

"Matthew, this is where you'll be living until Valentines day. I hope you fancy it. Feel free to read any of the books on the shelves, but I have one request of you. Just don't go through my desk. Can you abide by that single rule, Birdie?" I asked as he was in awe, starting into my Office, seeing all of the books on the makeshift shelf hanging on the wall.

He finally gets ahold of himself and answered with a confirming nod. I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. I pressed our foreheads together and kids him. To his surprise, I pull away quickly.

"Hey, Gilbert! Come to the dining hall later for a beer or two and your boyfriend is definitely invited!" A soldier stammered out. He was clearly drink already. "Like you'll need anymore drinks for this year, private first class!" I joke with him and slip his bottle out of his hand. I take a sip. I offered Matthew a sip, but he denied, looking cautious.

"Suite yourself," I muttered as I take another swig of the faintly tinted glass bottle.

We walked in and got Mathew all situated. Except for one thing. He needs clothes!

"Ooh ~! I know this really neat store! My treat!" I said, scrambling up from where I was sitting on my bed.

"No, no, no. . . ! There's no need for any of that! Couldn't I just wear some of your Clothes?" He asked. I smirked. "But, Birdie, I get turned on seeing you wear something that was on my skin,"

I lifted his chin up to make him look at me. He blushed madly as I began to lean in. But, we were once again interrupted by another person.

"Bruder, your baby mommy's here. She wants to talk to you. If I were you, I'd not be all over the Maple when she gets here," Ludwig just says plainly as he walks by, but stopping at my door.

"Tell her I'll meet up with her later about noon at the diner near the lake," I say and he responds with a simple, "Got it," and continues.

"Sorry, Birdie, I've gotta get ready. Apparently, I have a kid to be a father to, but I am not getting together with the girl. Ever," I say and peck him on the cheek as I rush into the bathroom and get prepared. A few minutes later, I walk out and ask, "How do I look?"

He slowly walks up and smirks as he looks me up and down. He pressed a hand on my chest and caressed it lightly as he whispered in my ear, "You look like a daddy whose going to spend some time with his son, then come home and punish his boyfriend, eh,"

Shivers. That's all I can say. Well, that and sproing! Yep.

I panicked and rushed into the bathroom again. It took longer, but I needed to take care of something. Yeah.

I meet up with Ute and Anton. Anton ran up and gave me a hug. This was a first.

I heard hitched breathing and sounds from him so I held his shoulders tight in a grip as I space us out. "Was Los?" I asked. His face got all red and he averted eye contact. I look up at Ute in concern.

"He's getting bullied in school because rumors are going around that he's half Prussian and for how he looks," She explained. Without thinking, I asked, "What the hell's wrong with being Prussian, eh?" Earning stares from Anton. "Was?" He asks, partly disappointed and partly horrified.

"Yeah, you're half Prussian because I'm full Prussian. And you know what? Those guys are just super uber jealous of your awesomeness!" I say, laughing. He laughs at how weird my laugh is. Anton and I sat next to each other and Ute sat across from us both.

The pressure is on!

So, we're sitting, eating, and talking, and we've decided that we would split our time with Anton.

"So, what is it ? Do you have a new lover, of something?" She asked suddenly, making me almost spit up my beverage. "E-entschuldigung!? Was war das?" I said in panic.

"Oh, it is a new lover? What is her name?" She asks. My eyes widened, then I sighed, blushing, turned my head and said, "Matthew. His name is Matthew," Her eyes widened.

"No, no, no! No. I don't accept it," She said. Anton looked sad. He looked at me and said, "Does that mean you can't love Matthew? But, I liked him! Vater, he was really nice," Anton was basically pleading with me.

"I can love whoever I want. So can you. If you really love someone, you should be able to love them, too," I said, then looked to Ute and said, "But, it's also up to your mutti who she loves, and what she will accept, but I, since I am an adult, should be allowed to make my own mistakes," Ute looked at me, "Why would it be a mistake?"

I looked at her with soft eyes as I covered Anton's ears. "H-he's a. . . Prisoner," When I uncovered Anton's ears, she yells, "What? Are you telling me that you're dating," She whispered in my ear, "The E-N-E-M-Y?" I nodded slowly as I see Anton trying to figure out what she spelled out, but to keep his mind off of it, I offered another Ice-cream. He accepted, happily.

"Einz Eisbecher, bitte," I said, the waiter nodded, and walked off. Soon, he came back, placing the bowl of Ice-Cream on the table. I slide it to Anton. He takes a bite, then says, "Well, even if Matthew is what he is, you should give him a chance, at least,"

My eyes shot wide as I looked at Ute with concerned eyes. She shrugged. "I guess he learned to spell,"

I ruffled his Blonde hair. He looks a lot like Ludwig, like, a lot! Well, except for those eyes; It looks like they want to be a mix of Red and Blue, but they're not purple yet, you know? I chuckled at the thought, then said, "Hey, Anton, do you want to see Matthew tomorrow?" His eyes lit up as he stared to get antsy in his seat.

"Do we have to wait that long?" He asked. I thought. "Hmm, no. Actually, I was planning on taking him out for Ice Skating later, wanna come along?" I looked to Ute with pleading eyes, "Is that okay, Ute?" Anton and I were both giving Ute the Puppy-Dog eyes as we begged her to let this happen.

She chuckled, then said, "Eh, Ja. Es ist okay mit mir," Anton and I hugged both laughed. Anton got his jacket from the back of his chair and quickly slid it on, while Ute grabbed my uniform form by the sleeve, pulled me back, and said, "Make sure Matthew is nice to him, and if he lays a HAND on Anton, I swear, I' have the NKVD on you both,"

"Wow, you can't even reach the NKVD, Ute," She looked serious for a minute, then said, averting her eyes, "I. . . Know someone who is a part of the NKVD," My eyes widened at her words. I sighed, then said, "Alright, we'll try not to get him too sugared up before sending him home,"

"Danke schon, Gilbert," She said, with a pat on the shoulder, and with that, I took Anton by the hand and walked away after putting the money on the table for Ute to pay with.

"So, Matthew is like," Anton started, but then, trailed off to think, "Another Vater, right?" I was startled by his question. "Eh, j-ja, I guess you could say that," I stuttered out as I gave him a squeeze n the hand. "Oooh, Ivan won't like that," He said.

"Eh, Wer ist Ivan!?" I said, stopping in my tracks. "Oh, Ivan ist Muttis neuer Freund," He responded ever so casually. "Warten! Warum? Why won't he like the fact that Matthew's another Vater to you?" I knelt down in front of him. His face was a bit emotionless. "He said, 'I'm your second father, and nothing's going to change that!' And I was like, 'Oki', So, yeah,"

The way he changed his voice from low pitched, impersonating Ivan, to high pitched, impersonating his former self, I couldn't help but laugh my ass off!

When we got back to the base, I catch a peek at what's going on in the dining room to see multiple people dancing, including Ludwig, with Feliciano. I told Anton to stay put. He nodded and stood at attention as I walked into the room. Judging by the amount of liquorin the room, I knew that Ludwig wasn't a reliable source, so I snatched Feliciano up while he was taking a swig.

"Uh, Who are you?" He asked. I smirked, and said, "Your brother-in-law," I said. He smiled. He reminded me of Matthew. He danced gracefully along with me, now I know why Ludwig loves him so much. "Hey, you want me to steal your date?" Ludwig asked, clearly no too happy about the sight of his lover and his brother dancing as if it were him. Feliciano ran up to Ludwig and hugged him tight. "Yeah, about that-" I try to say, but Ludwig cuts me off with a, "Oh, would you look at that, he's already taken," I turn abruptly to see a crowd surrounding Matthew and. . . Anton!? I pushed my way up to the front row to watch, and it brought me to awesome tears.

"Gil, common," Matthew says as he pulls me in to dance along with him and Anton. We all dance together, and we're smiling and I haven't had a single drop that night, which is strange, since on the Holidays is when I usually get smashed and get smashing, if you know what I mean.

Everyone clapped as we ended the song. I bow with Anton, and Matthew. "Vater! You didn't tell me you could dance like that," Anton shouts. I laughed as we walked into the mixture of soldiers and their prisoners that are here together.

"Well, it never really came up for conversation," I said. "Oi, watch where you're going, boy," a soldier said harshly as they were the one who stumbled into Anton. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. His eyes widened s he was greeted with a death stare and crimson red eyes piercing through him.

"Lieutenant Beilschmidt," he tried to finish, but I wouldn't have let him. "That wasn't just any boy. That was my boy. Apologize immediately,"

He turned to Anton in slight fear and apologized as quickly as he could to not face my wrath. "Even if it weren't my boy, I would've said something. Don't treat our next generation like shit, okay?" He hastily nodded and was on his way after a pat on the back for cooperating without attitude.

"Woah! Vater, you're a Lieutenant!?" Anton asked before he turned to Matthew and asked excitedly, "So, andere Vater, Was machst du?" He asked. Matthew looked to me, and I just said, "He, uh, he plays Hockey, cuts down trees, and makes pancakes. . . !" Matthew glared at me knowing that I had just labeled him as a stereotypical Canadian. He then turned to Anton and said, "I do all but cut down trees," He laughed.

'He's great with Anton!' I thought as I grabbed his hand in a hold. Anton let out an, 'Awe!' and I blushed a deep red.

"Das war spaß, ja?" I asked. Anton nodded sleepily as he was in Matthew's arms as we carried him down the street. "You want me to hold?" I asked, and Anton said no very groggily. I mean, I can't hog him up all the time, but he is my kid. As long as he's happy and safe, that's all I want.

We walked up the steps to Ute's home. I knocked on the door, but id wasn't Ute who answered. It was this really tall man wearing a salmon pink scarf and a heavy looking coat. His eyes widened as he saw that Matthew was carrying Anton.

"Who are you?!" He asked, rather loudly, making Anton shift in Matthew's arms. "Well, sir, I am Gilbert Beilschmidt; Anton's father, and this is Matthew," I said, then gestured to Matthew, who very carefully shifted Anton to his right hip, so he could have an extra hand to shake the man's with. He hesitantly shook it. "Ute know about this?" He asked, his low voice sounding more like a whisper so he doesn't bother Anton. My face almost contorted at the strong smell of Vodka. I nodded quickly, trying to hold back my physical reactions to smelling that much Vodka at once. He side stepped and allowed us in to lay Anton down in his room, on his bed. Matthew was very gentle when laying him down, it was almost like he had kids of his own. . . Wait, WHAT!?

Anton pulls Matthew in for a tight hug and kissed his cheek. Matthew hugged back, and when he lifted himself up, he kissed Anton's forehead softly. Anton looked at me, and I sighed, walking towards him and kissing him on his forehead. "Gute Nacht, Sohn,"

"Gute Nacht, Vater, und andere Vater. Ich liebe euch," He said as he snuggled into his multiple stuffed animals to his sides. I smile softly as I hold Matthew's hand in mine, "Wir lieben du auch, Anton," I said, slowly walking out of the room.

The man was standing by the windows, as if looking for something. "Well, my best guess would be that you are Ivan. . . .?" I said, slightly startling him, causing him to jump a bit. "Da, why? Do you have problem with it, short man?" He said, trying to act menacing, looming over Matthew and I.

"Nein, nein. I was simply asking. And, If you don't mind, I'm going to ask another question," I say, looking up to Ivan, and he nods, giving me the okay, "Why do you tell **_my_** sohn to call **_you_** his Vater?"

Ivan seemed to be panicking a bit internally. "I don't want to hear anything of it again, and if you threaten or cause any harm to Ute and this child of mine, I swear to Gott, you'll be in a camp for espionage faster than you can say, 'Magnifying Glass,' in German, got that?" He hesitated, but complied when he knew I was being dead serious.

As we walk out and Ivan quietly closes the door behind us, Matthew says, "What's, 'Magnifying Glass,' in German?" I snickered and said, "'Lupe,' So, He'll be in a camp real quick,"

I held his cold hands in mine and he leans his head against my shoulder as he sighs in contentment. "You know, Birdie," I say, my voice cracking at the fact that it was so silent except for our footsteps and breathing patterns, "I don't think I've felt this way about anyone else,"

"Ja," He said, squeezing my hand in acknowledgement, "Ich glaube auch nicht," He kissed me neck softly. I chuckled and looked down.

"This was the best day I've had in a long time, actually," He said, putting his other hand in his pocket to keep it from getting even colder,

"Ja, same,"


	5. Change of Plans

It's always too cold in the Bases in the Morning and night. I mean, it is December, in Germany, but I guess it's okay because, even with Matthew with me, I still get to hog the blanket up! Yey! Whenever I complain it was too cold, he'd complain it was too hot, and that he'd rather be in his cell where it was at least a little bit cooler than up in the rooms. I'd say he's crazy, then he'd comeback with a smart ass response like, "Crazy, and a Prisoner. Great, what else am I?" Or, "Hey, you fell for me," Or, "Don't knock it 'till you try it, eh,"

I squinted my eyes open, and feel a wave of freezing on my skin. I jolt up to see Matthew smirking sitting on my lap, one leg on either side of me, with his hands on my bare chest. "Are they cold enough, eh?" He asked, his smirk growing wider as he saw me wince in the sudden temperature change. I swat his hands away and he chuckles. "Oh, I'm like, roastin' alive, eh," He says, taking his shirt off, swiftly pulling the cloth over his head to reveal him sweating, a lot. My eyes widened.

"Holy crap, you weren't kidding!" I shout. He sighs in relief, then begins to fan himself with his hand. I kiss him lightly, then offer to get him something cold from town.

He nodded, then kissed me back gratefully. I get up and dress in civilian clothing, then walk into town for something to cool down my Birdie.

Although, in going out, I may have found myself in a situation, which still shocks me, to this day. As I was walking down the streets to the store, happily whistling with the Canary on my head, I named him Gilbird, who visits me frequently on my journey to the town and back, I have a sense that someone has been following, and watching me. I stop at a store to get some Ice-Cream for Birdie and I, then remember that he might want one bucket to himself from of how 'Hot' he claims to be. So, I bought two buckets of Ice-cream, both of them a mixture of Straw Berry, Vanilla, and Chocolate, so if he doesn't like one, he has an option.

On my way back, I find that people begin to stare at me, I think. I lower my head in anxiety as I walk by, their eyes following closely. I look behind me to see if i had anything on the butt of my pants, only to see a big white ball of fluff. My eyes widened as I realised what it was, but was relieved that it wasn't me they were staring at. I abruptly turned and sprinted back to the base,only to be followed all the way back. I had almost made it to the door, when I was tackled down by the Polar Bear that had been following me on my journey home. I screeched like a little girl as my body was forced to the snowy ground. I turned to see him, his eyes cold and black, his fur white as snow, just waiting to be covered in my crimson blood, I swear.

"Wait, I don't want to die! Not right now! I still haven't told Matthew I love him today!" The bear immediately perked up, as if it knew what I was saying. It sounded like it said, "Who?" but that would be ridiculous, right? R-right?

"Who's that?" My eyes widened. I screamed again as I somehow lifted the bear off of me, then, ran inside screaming for Matthew to come and save me. By the time I got to my room/office, I see Mathew's face and basically began to cry.

"Oh, thank God, Mathew you're okay! Oh, my god! There's a bear! He can talk and he want to kill me!" I said, as I immediately enveloped Matthew in a hug and kissed all over his face and neck, making him blush madly.

"K-Kuma!? How did you find me!? Come here, Boy!" He said, basically pushing me out of the way to pat on his lap. The bear was ecstatic to see Matthew. I mean, who wouldn't be? It bounded over and made some sort of noise. It sounded like it was crying out of possible happiness. It hopped up and knocked Mathew down, almost pining him to the ground, the Bear began licking at Mathew's face in excitement. I was not expecting that. Mathew was giggling and chuckling as he saw how excited this bear was to see him. He suddenly held the bear's face, cupping by his mouth and bridge of its nose, he looks into its eyes, and says, "Don't ever worry me like that again, Kuma," Then immediately hugged it again.

Ludwig was walking passed, then backed up a few paces, looked down at the bear then back to me and said, bluntly, "Uh, that's a bear," I looked at Ludwig with an angry expression and said, sarcastically, "No, it's a god damned Walrus," Ludwig laughed, which wasn't very common, then said, "Well, then, Walrus man, what is it doing inside the base?" I shrugged, "I don't know," Then, we both looked to Matthew, who said, in between pets, rubs and scratching, "He's my Kumajiro. My pet from Canada, eh," He said before it licked his face, knocking the glasses off of him, making him chuckle. Not even looking back to me, Ludwig says, "Well, Gilbert, it looks like you have some competition," Then, continued walking, probably getting ready for his morning patrols, then with the Fuhrer, himself.

I remembered that I got Ice-Cream. I pulled it out of the plastic bag. I handed it to him, and walked in my room. I plop myself on my bed, where Matthew finds himself sitting in a few seconds.

"Isn't it too _hot_ for you here? Don't you want to be in your _cell_ with the _Bear_ , instead of with _me_!?" I asked, spitefully burying my face to the pillows, muffling my voice. Matthew caressed my hair, which made my look up to be surprised with a kiss, I didn't really want. So, I pulled away, which telling you right now, was the worst thing I have ever done to this man at the time. His eyes were hurt as he muttered, "Okay, I get the hint. I'm sorry," Then, got up, patting his lap twice, mumbling, "C'mon, Kuma. Let's leave Gilbert alone," and left. As I left to see if he was gone, I see Kumajiro, the Bear, glared harshly at me, possibly with the intent to kill, and I knew, I messed up, _big time._

About a half an hour has passed, and I haven't seen Matthew yet, and I begin to worry. I begin running throuhg the words I've said, and rethinking and rethinking, and I've got almost mad, before my brother knocked on the door. "Bruder, there's a man here to see you. Make sure you und the Maple are at least half decent," I say nothing in response. Ludwig slowly opens the door, then squeezes himself into the room, not letting the visitor see a glimpse inside. He looks around, then back at me, and furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "He's got you wrapped around his finger, huh?" He asks, lifting up the corner of one of the two emptied out Ice-Cream containers placed sloppily on the bed. I rush over and grab him by the collar of his shirt and bury my face in his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, Ludwig! He left; we had a falling out and now he left, and he's gone. And, I wouldn't blame him if he never came back again. I don't think I've ever eaten this much Ice-Cream in one sitting, either," I say, and begin to feel tears on my face, drowning out my voice in hitched breaths, and the most amazing thing happened at that point in time. "There, There, Burder. He'll come back. He loves you," He says, soothingly as he hesitantly hugs me before carefully patting and rubbing at my back.

I hear a knock on the door, then Ludwig gives me a cloth to wipe my face, then gathers both of the Ice-Cream containers and left, leaving the door open to reveal a blond man, with a stubbly shin from a slight beard and blue eyes. I sit down on my bed and pat the spot next to me. He looked a little hesitant, but walks in and sits in my chair. He leans in and slaps me across the face. "Gilbert, I swear to fucking God, if you hurt Matthew, I will kill you!" But, I know that voice; that accent that has a French hint to it. "F-Francis!? What the hell, man!?" He scowl at me, then growls at me, as I look quite confused. "I heard you were my little cousin's Gestapo, and I swear to God, if you don't take me to him, right fucking now!" I stop him there, "Now, just wait right there! Francis, I was supposed to be Matthew's Gestapo, but," I trailed off, mumbling the rest, fearing he might beat the crap out of me. He stands up, grips my shirt, lifting me up towards him, and winds his fist back, preparing to hit me. Will he really hit me over his cousin? Well, it needs to come out sometime, "I'm his boyfriend!" I shout. His face was frozen. I flinch as he lowers his fists, dropping me harshly. He then snarled as he growled, "Find him and Break Up With Him," He instructed. I shook my head, "I can't do that, I love hi-" I was cut off by Francis punching me in the gut, I was knocked back on my bed. I curled up in pain.

Tears well up in my eyes as I turned to my side. "Take me with you, and find him. I want you to Break Up With Him, now," He pulls me off of the bed, and kicked me once before he gripped my shirt, lifting me up to his eye level, then instructed me again. I smirked, then said, "Go to hell," To the best to my ability. He smirked, then kneed me in a place I won't be able to use for a long time after that. I collapse to the floor. He kneels down beside me, then grabs me by my hair and pulls me head up, "Ready for the correct answer?" Tears flowing down my face. I hesitantly nodded, but don't worry! I had a plan, though.

I was looking all throughout town looking for Matthew, but couldn't find him anywhere. I could only think of two more things: The Ice Skating Rink, and the lake. I tried the lake, and thankfully, he was there, on a hill and he was petting Kumajiro, scrunched up, making me hurt with his hurt expression when he saw my face. I slowly turned away and began to walk away. Francis, from his hiding place, almost said something, but ducked down quickly as Matthew stood up and called my name,quietly. I turned and looked to see him running to me, so I ran towards him to save him the efforts. He leaped into my arms, knocking me me as we landed. "I love you, Gilbear, I love you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you!"I hugged him back as I said, "I don't either, Birdie!I love you, too! I'll never let you go!" I say, looking to Francis with a smirk. He steps out to make himself known. "Matthew, get away from that urderer!" He says. Matthew propped himself up to se Francis, but didn't get off of the ground. Francis had to push Matthew off of me "Birdie, are you okay?" I ask, concerned. He nodded and sat up. I look back to Francis, who then gripped my shirt and punched me in the face. Matthew grabbed onto Francis' sleeve and pulled him back.

"Francis, I love him," Matthew says as he rushes over to me and looks at my face, then turned to look at Francis, eyes swelling with tears, which made me super angry. Francis smirked. "Okay, how's this? I'll make a bet with you two. Gilbert and I fight. If he wins, you get to be with him here, but if I win, you have to go back to Canada, and live without him," Matthew looked at me, then I said, "Okay," Matthew's eyes widened as he watched and I stood up with some struggle. "But, he leaves a week later, if you win," I go to shake his hand. "If I find out he doesn't?" He asks. I nod and chuckle, "You have my blessing to beat me till' I wish I were a Jew," He winced, then chuckled as well, "That'll be fun," Mathew was watching as we made the arrangements, then decided to speak up, "Guys, what about what I want,"

"Well, what would you want, Matthew?" I asked, looking over to him. His eyes filled with tears, letting some down his cheeks, and down his chin.I walk over to console him, "Hey, it's okay. I have a plan, okay? I can handle this. I promise. But, whatever I do, I'll do it for your safety, got it?" I ask and he hesitantly nods, before passionately kissing me, making Francis sarcastically gag.

"Can we please get to the part where I beat the shit out of you?" we broke apart, and I rest my forehead against his, and breath heavily, I whisper sweet nothing to his ears. I turn to his cousin to have one last thing, "Also, relieve him of his duties," Francis smirked, and shook my hand, "Only if you win, got it?" I tightened my grip, making him place another hand on mine. He hesitantly fell to his knees, and I looked into his eyes menacingly, "Nein, either way, make sure he doesn't go back into War, Understand?" Francis nods, panicked a bit. I release. I smile and brightly say, "Good," Then, I get into fighting position, "Now, where were we?" Francis smirked, again, then landed a punch on me, starting the fight on the offensive side.

I listened intently as Matthew whined and gasped at very swing Francis landed on me, but I never punched back, only swept his feet from under him. I then straddled him and as I swung my fist back, I saw Matthew flinch, turning his head, and buring his face into Kumajiro's side, and I didn't punch. I lowered my fist and stood.I waited for Francis to getup, then I said, "Take him if you want,but I don't want him to see me hurt you," I walked away without another word. Matthew caught up eventually, and with a punch tothe back I know that for sure. "So, you're going to let him take me away!?" I turned, my eyes swelling up with tears, "Listen, you'll finally be truly happy! You'll be with all of the Polar Bears in the world, and with your Canadians, and stuff!And you'll b able to actually choose who you love," He slapped me in the face, then kissed me. Man, this kid was confusing!

"Idiot! If I didn't love you, why did I let you screw me under the Oak tree, huh?" Matthew said angrily as we broke from the kiss. "He did WHAT!?" I hear from Francis, behind Matthew. Matthew furrowed his eyebrows. "Or, was it just another hook up to you?" My eyes widened and I immediately began to kiss him "Of course it wasn't, Birdie! I love you with all of my heart! It's just, this is the safest option for you, I promise. I will always love you!" He pushed me away, and I felt torn apart in in the little shreds of my heart that just hung themselves individually.

"It doesn't look like it, Gil," He said, and walked away. I tried to talk to him, but Francis pushes me away forcefully. "You've made your decision," Then, he smirked, "Just think of what your superiors will think of this. Oh, and your little brother, we can't forget about him," He chuckled as he walked after Matthew. I collapsed to the ground, crying. Surprisingly, Kumajiro actually cuddled against me. "I'm sorry," Is all I can say, as I bury my face in his surprisingly well kept white fur, it kind of sounded like he was crying, too. This time out of sadness and grief instead of his joyful gallops when he first was reunited with Matthew. I walked alone back to the base. As soon as I reached my room, I plopped myself on my bed, and began to cry.

I hear distant clawing at my door. I open it nonchalantly to see Kumajiro sitting there, eyes panged with pity. "I don't need your pity," I say, almost shutting the door as he pushes it open, then climbing onto my bed. I close the door once more, then walked to my bed to sit and pet Kumajiro lovingly. He whined as he placed his head on my lap, then looked up at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Who he is," He simply said. "Matthew?" I inquired. He slowly nodded. I looked away, feeling the tears coming. He knocked me to my side, pushing and rolling me on my back, climbing atop of me and curling up into a ball, placing his head on my neck. That, for some reason, did it for me. I cry once again.

"Can't he see, I love him! I want to protect him! This way he at least won't be killed! Kuma, I don't know what else to do. ugh! What has my lif gone to, "I asked chuckling at the thought of, "It's come to the point where I am asking a Polar Bear from Canada for advice! Gott Verdammt!"

I eventually fall asleep with Kumajiro there, resting on my chest, with a headache from the crying fit I had. I woke up early, from Kumajiro howling? I opened my eyes and sit up to see Ludig up against the wall, his hands up in surrender, Kumajiro cornering him. "Kuma, Stop. He's cool. He's my little Brother," But, he didn't listen. I got up out of bed, and held Kuma's scrufflightly. He calms almost immediately, hissing at Ludwig as he climbs on to the bed and keeps guard of the front door.

"Damn, you slept with that on your chest. I'm not going to mess with him. Okay, we need to telk, but not with that around," He said, gesturing to Kumajiro, who only growled at Ludwig's glances, making him flinch.

I step out of the room, signaling to Kumajiro I'd only be a minute. He nodded, then I proceeded. Ludwig gave me papers then said, "We found someone, outside of Berlin about three miles off. It looks like him, but we'll need you to confirm, because you're closest to him," My heart sank immediately. "Y-you're t-elling me. . . He's," I couldn't even finish before I screamed. Kumajiro rushing out to see what was the matter. I collapsed bringing Ludwig down with me, gripping to his shirt, he had no other choice. I brought a shaky hand to my mouth, trying to conceal my screams. Ludwig looks guilty as all high hell. I couldn't conceal very well as I screamed once more, then muttering, "Oh, God! WHat have I done? It's all because of me! It's all my fault." _Matthew's gone?_ _He's d-dead. . .? An, it's all because I couldn't fight!_


	6. Meeting family&Catching up with Friends,

As Ludwig and I both walked the halls, Kumajiro was right at our heels. As soon as he points out the room he had 'Matthew' in, I sprinted, with Kumajiro, bursting through the door and seeing a body on a table. He did have blonde hair, and glasses,but he was definitely not Matthew.

"Du! Wer bist du?" I demanded, startling the man on the table, who was sitting up. "Bro, I have no idea where I am, okay? I thought I was in Germany, man," He said, looking a bit concerned. Mathew wouldn't have been so loud, and quick to answer, and not to mention, so rude. Plus, Matthew had a certain accent to him; This was _NOT_ Matthew!

"Who are you, then," I say, switching to English, since that's the only language this man seems to speak. He perked himself up and his eyes glinted with a certain kind of excitement. "I'm Alfred .F Jones, and I'm the _HERO_!" he shouted, pointing a thumb to his chest. I chuckled, "Well, what's a 'Hero' doing in Germany, huh?" I asked, using my fingers as air quotations around 'Hero' to emphasise.

"Dude, I'm here to rescue my little Bro, man! He's like, this tall," He said making his hand parallel to the ground, then suspending it at a height similar to his own but a bit shorter. Matthew was that height, "He's got, glasses like these ones, and blonde hair like mine, but a bit longer and curlier. He has this curl, that goes out, then into a loop, kinda like this," He described him and drew in the air what his curl looked like. "The most amazing violet eyes ever," He finished. My eyes widened and I placed a hand over my mouth as I backed up slowly. The man looked at me with confusion. "What's wrong, bro?" I feel Kumajiro gently pus by me to get to the man. "K-Kumajiro!? Bro, where's Mattie?" The man known as Alfred said. Kuma looked at me, and I slipped out of the room. Alfred began petting the bear.

"It's not him Luddy," I say, leaning my left side against the wall next to the room with the obnoxiously loud man. Ludwig raised a brow to me, "Then, what's gotten you all steamed up?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"It's his big brother. What did you do? What do I do?! Oh, mein Gott! What if he won't allow us!?" I said, running hands through my already disheveled hair, making it messier in that. "Yo, why is he acting super strange?" I hear from behind me. I'm scared to look at him. Ludwig looks at him, though and takes a deep breath,looking to me for a warning, then starts, "Weelll," Before another word could be let out, I push him and Kumajiro into the room together, and shut the door tightly, pressing my back against the door, blocking any hopes of Ludwig getting out in the next minute. He bangs on the door, and I hear Kumajiro growling at Ludwig, him gasping, then things being thrown around. Alfred looks at me with confused eyes, and he seems concerned for himself, even. I sigh and run a much calmer hand through my hair.

"Uh, Alfred, is it? Uh, the reason I've been acting weird is because," I paused, thinking about whether or not I should tell him all of this, "Okay, so, Your Bruder ist Matthew Williams, Ja?" I asked. He nodded and picked himself up, smiling energetically. "Yes! Oh, thank God! How do you know him?" I hesitantly nodded blankly, then answered with, "I betrayed what and who I know and love for him," Alfred's face got a lot more serious, although, I don't think he comprehended what I was saying. "W-wha. . . ? I'm sorry?" He said, confused. Just as expected. Ludwig tries to shoulder check the door, but I was the one who took most all of the impact. "Hockey isn't going to help you, West!" I shout and chuckle before I look to Alfred, whose eyes just widened. "Oh, my God. . . " He uttered. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, yes? Before Matthew disappeared into the Front Lines, he mentioned a guy, about your height,white hair, Blood Red eyes; He said he helped him up on the streets. He could have captured Matthew, but there was something different about him," I felt a huge relief coming from me, but as I was getting ready to tell him everything, Alfred says, "Then, the bastard shot him! Dragged him off somewhere to probably be in a Camp of yours, to die and starve and be beaten everyday like the rest of them,"

Alfred's fists were clenched in anger, but he wasn't the only one, "Hey, look. You can hate on me all that you want, but I NEVER wanted this for Germany! I hate our leader, and right not because I am strong, technically I am being forced to work here, but yes,It is me, the awesome Lieutenant Gilbert Beilschmidt, at your service, and I really regret what I've done to Matthew,but I made it up to him. I refuse to let another man touch him, including other soldiers. Alfred F. Jones, I wish to be in a romantic Relationship with your little brother,and if you don't accept that, let's just see what Matthew thinks when he finds out," I say harshly, leaning in closer and closer to Alfred's face, which was pulled back in a scowl. "Did you rape my little brother?" He asks bluntly. My face grows a deep red in a matter of seconds. I stuttered out, "I-I mean,it wasn't like that. I swear, he wanted it, too!" I look up to see him angered. "Are you telling me that you inappropriately touched Matthew? Oh, Francis is going to be pissed from this," He said, chuckling. "That's who he's with, His cousin Francis," Alfred's face was shocked, then he bust out laughing. "You really think that they are 'cousins'!?" Alfred laughed,almost falling to the ground. Ludwig lunged again towards the door, harder this time. "Dammit, West!" I shout."Why!? East, I swear to Gott! When I get out-" He was cut short by the Polar Bear's growl as he must have threw something else to keep it back.

"What do you mean? They're not Cousins?" I asked. Alfred looked up at me, with tears of laughter in his eyes, he said, "No, idiot! Francis is Matthew's ex," My eyes widened and I gasped. I was now filled with anger.I ran out of the base as fast as I could, leaving Ludwig and Alfred with Kumajiro. Tears began swelling up in my eyes. That's why Matthew got so mad when I gave up without hitting Francis once. he must've thought I was giving him back to his ex. I pushed and shoved through the people to go to the only place I could think of. 'It's like, twenty something degrees out,' I thought as I ran toward the familiar building, 'It's like, forty five in Canadian Celius,' I opened the door as calmly as I could, which failed miserably. I looked around, but no Matthew. I walked up to the counter, and ordered, "Kalt Eis, bitte," I breathed heavily as I searched through my pockets looking for my wallet, but the parlor said, "No need. Thank you for serving Deutschland," I gratefully took the cone in my hand and placed Deutschmarks on the counter, ignoring what the man had offered. "This country's gone down the drain, anyway," I muttered as I walked out the door. I immediately began running for the Ice skating rink. I looked around at the entrance and found Francis and Matthew. Matthew standing in his skates, he looked sexy in, and he was helping Francis skate onto the ice, laughing.

My heart began to break as I see Francis look up at him, smile then fall to his knees. Matthew's reaction time was impeccable. How come he never goes that fast for me when I fall?' I thought as I continued to watch. After a few minutes, I decided he was already back for Francis, that I could never get him back, not after the way I've treated him. I begin to walk to the base, when, "Vati!" I hear. "Anton?" I asked, mindlessly. I looked up to see the young boy running towards me. I smile and knelt down to hug him. He noticed the Ice cream cone. "Oh, ist das für mich, oder mein andere Vater Matthew?" I frowned at his question, only for a minute, though. I handed him the cone of Ice cream with Maple Syrup on top. "I-It's for you," I said. He gratefully grabbed it, thanking me, then eating it. I stood up to see Ute standing there. "Are you okay, Gilbert?" She asked, gesturing with her eyes toward the couple in the rink in which I envied; I wanted to be like them. But, most of all, I wanted Matthew to be mine, only mine, and that's all. "Well, when the love of your life is Ice skating with their ex, you tend to be a little heart broken, you know?" She looked at me with soft eyes, "No, I don't know, but I think I can understand an aspect of it." She then gives me a hug. I don't hug back, but I don't push away. I just, rest my head on her shoulder, drowning my senses with her hair and her senses. "C'mon, mutti; Vati! Why don't we all go in and give this guy a piece of our minds, then," He said, ambitious, he laughs.

It was packed in there, and I wasn't really dressed for skating, so Ute reaches into a bag, and pulls out an outfit, "Here," She said, handing the outfit to me, "It was Ivan's old skating outfit. He's grown far too plump for them now. I was actually hoping on getting them to you one of these days, anyway," I was a little grossed out, but I decided to try them on anyway. They were surprisingly comfortable. I felt so warm even though it was still only like, twenty something in here. Anton was already on the Ice and skating towards people. Oh, no! I quickly fumble on my skates to the Ice. God, this is _EMBARRASSING!_ I haven't skated in more than a month. I wasn't fast enough, so when I got to Anton, I just scooped him up, apologising to Matthew and Francis, though they didn't know it was me, who was wearing my hair combed nicely back and was wearing a nice Skating suit. I slowly looked to Matthew and quickly looked away with a blush, when he looked at me, and his eyes widened. he pardoned himself from Francis and he skated to us as we reached the wall. "Uh, G-Gil?" He asked. I turned around and looked down to my feet. He laughed, "I thought that was your voice I heard," Anton hopped on his stomach to the wall as he shouted. "Who's that other guy?" Matthew blushed. He looked away, and my heart broke. "His new boyfriend, Anton. Let's not bother them any longer, now, okay?" I said, grabbing Anton by the hand, helping him down quickly and going for a skate around the track gently. I breathed out, "I'm sorry, Anton. I didn't mean to say that in front of you like that,"

"it's okay, Pa. I know he loves you, still," He says, squeezing my hand. I felt discreet tears fall to my cheeks. I knew I was crying. I knew I was in public. But, I didn't know how to stop. I so desperately wanted to, but I wouldn't, I couldn't. But, I can't panic, nor make a scene. All I have to do is skate, and bond. Yeah, that's not so hard to do, is it, Gilbert? Well, for _some_ people, it is! Francis tried to talk down to me, but Anton skated over, with me still mindlessly looking down, holding his hand, and simply said, "I'm sorry, but mein Vater isn't feeling well. He's getting sick," Matthew seemed concerned, but Anton continued, "He's getting sick of you with mein Vati Mattie," He said. I blush and skate away, pulling Anton along with me, unintentionally. "G-Gil? Are you okay?" Matthew asked from the other side of the stall. I was sitting on the toilet, head in my hands, I cried, quietly, biting my lip, keeping my noises to myself.

"N-nein, Ich bin nicht," I choked out, "I embarrassed people today; I ran away from-" I stopped before I said his name. I jolted to my feet, unlocked the door, and pulled Matthew into the stall with me. Before I could let him talk, I locked the door again, and kissed him passionately. He melted into it, immediately. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I placed mine around his hips. We pulled each other in to deepen the kiss. As we parted, I nibbled on his lower lip a bit gently, and he smiled. "I found my sexy big Prussian man," and giggled. "Oh~! Mmh, Birdie," I mumbled as I hugged him, enjoying the smell of Maple Syrup and Pancake mix.

"Matti, dude! I'm totally here to freakin' rescue you, bro!" I hear. I opened my mouth to say something, but Alfred had knocked the door down before I could. He was shocked at the sight of him and I and where our hands were. Matthew's eyeglasses had slid down the bridge of his nose when he jumped from the loud crash.

"Let go of my little brother, you Kraut!" Alfred shouted, yanking Matthew's arm, pulling him away from me and holding him protectively. Mathew sighed, "Alfred, let go, please," He said shyly. He looked to his brother with those Violet eyes that just make me melt every time. Alfred scoffed. "Yeah right, bro! I lost you for almost a month straight and I'm not letting you go again. Especially not so you could go with that German killer over there," I mumbled, "I'm not the one who used him as Cannon fodder," under my breath, folding my arms and looking to the side. Alfred looked like he was going to punch me in the face. "Orders are orders, German. I'm sure you would understand that, huh?" My eyes widened. "Excuse me," I said, clenching my fists, "Ha, I'm the reason that you're still alive, 'Hero'. If it weren't for my connection with your brother, you wouldn't have even been brought in and bandaged up. And, it's because I love Matthew so much that I protect him like I do. So, don't even try to pull that on me, boy,"

"Uh, guys, c-c'mon. Let's not argue aboot this, eh," Matthew said, almost in a whisper, bringing his hands up in defense. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Ja, I guess Mathew's right. We shouldn't be really fighting over this. I mean, I did lose the bet, so in a week, Matthew still has to go back to Canada," I look down sadly. Matthew hugged me, consoling me with words that really meant nothing at that point. "What do you mean, 'Lost the Bet,'? You bet on my bro's life?" "Not his life, you idiot! Francis and I fought and the conditions were: If I lose, Matthew had to go back to Canada within a week's time and live without me there. If I won, he would stay here, with me. Mind you, this is when I still thought that Francis was Matthew's cousin and not his ex. I didn't want to hurt Francis in front of Matthew. I didn't want him to see that, you know? I'm sure he was still pretty messed up from the whole, going in as Cannon fodder, thing." I looked to Alfred, who seemed to calm down by then. He was pondering. "Alright," He says, then turns to Matthew, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but Mattie, do you want to be with Gilbert?" We both looked at each other, wondering what was going on. Matthew looked to Alfred, and nodded anxiously. Alfred nodded, thinking once more before Matthew asked him what he was planning on doing.

"I could try and work something out with Francis, but considering the fact that he beat the crap out of lover Kraut here, I think the steaks would have to be a bit higher than what they were on his side. Hm, but then again, I could have Kraut's brother on my side, as well," He said, "I have a name you know." I said, irritably. "When you're dating my brother, I don't use names, got it?" I looked to Matthew, irritated, but he shook his head softly, telling me to let it go. I look back to where Alfred is. Or, where he _was_ , for that matter.

"Oh, Gott! Er war reich hier!" I shout, panicking. Matthew looked so calm, he shrugged. "He just tends to disappear, you know? He's unpredictable. Like you," He smiled. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, truly confused about whether I was supposed to be offended or complimented by that. He chuckled.

Matthew cupped my cheeks and kissed me, which made me panic even more. I kiss him roughly back. He pulls away and smiles cheekily. "Calm down, Gil. Alfred's got this under control, and even if he doesn't figure something out, at least we still have six days left together," He said, softly, nodding to make sure I was paying attention. I nodded mindlessly, only entranced by his amazing Violet orbs as they stared back at me. Then, I noticed something.

"Birdie, are you okay?" I ask as I wipe subtle tears from his face. "Of course I'm alright, but," He said, pausing for a moment, "I missed you," He said, then hugged me. I smile contently as I lift him up and spin twice. I brought him down for a kiss, then said, "Let's get out of the bathroom and skate," We both laughed. I wipe his tears again and held his hand as we both walked out and toward the ice, where we were both practically tackled down by Anton. "Yaay, Vatti, Vatti Matthew!" Matthew looked at me, then back towards Anton, "You don't have to call me 'Vater', okay?" He said. Anton smiled, "But, I want to. You're so nice, and smells like syrup, and sweet things, no wonder Vater likes you," He said, then hugged him again. "Hey, where's my extra hug?" I say, scooping Anton up into my arms and tickling him. He eventually hugs me. Matthew laughed, too.

This is how I always wanted things. I always wanted a kid, and someone who would love me no matter what. When I was younger, I was always getting into trouble for trying to flirt with guys. They'd think I was a freak and I'd fight them. But, Matthew wasn't like that. He was nicer, and way cuter than the boys in school, too! I have a family, now; a real family.

"Gil? Oi, is that you?" I hear behind me. I turn to see a Spanish man attempting to skate. "Tonio? Oh, man! It's been way too long!" I say as I place Anton on the ice and skate towards him, catching him from falling. He smiles and sighs, "It's good to see you again, amigo. Who is the familia?" He asks. I hold his hand and help him skate to Anton, Matthew, Ute, and Ivan, who just recently arrived and is already giving sass because I'm wearing his outfit, and Anton is my kid.

"Das ist Anton; mein Sohn," I said, and Anton waved excitedly, smiling at the Spaniard, "Seine Mutter, Ute, und ihr Freund, Ivan," I gestured to them and Ute waved, but Ivan just crossed his arms and grunted. "Quite a switch in styles, mi amigo," Antonio joked, making my laugh. "And, is this Ivan's son?" Antonio asked. My eyes widened. "Nein, das ist _mein_ Freund, Matthew," His eyes widened. "I've heard lots about you - Catch me, por favor," He said quickly skating over to Matthew, who caught him, but almost fell. Once he got his balance back, Antonio tried to sand still on the skates. "Hmm, I thought you'd be taller," He said simply, looking to the top of Matthew's head, "No matter. Gil, you have yourself a trophy, but," He said, then paused. He gestured for everyone else to look where he looked, to a young man, brown hair, also fumbling with his skates. When he fell, he'd shout something, then tell the people staring at him to go eff themselves out of rage. He, too had a protruding curl from his hair, but it was also brown and it was shorter than Matthew's. I leaned into Antonio. "Hey, what do those curls do?" He blushed and looked to me, "If you want to know, then pull Matthew's, but not in public," He warned, which got me thinking. "Lovi, honey. It's okay," Antonio tried to say, but the young man shouted, "Shut up, idiot face! I'm Italian, I don't do this shit!" I cocked a brow to him as he gave up trying to skate and was just sliding on his bum to the ice towards us, glaring back at the stares that people gave him. "You don't sound like the Italians that I know," I mumbled, but he heard me, " Yeah because you don't know any Italians," I sighed, "My brother's dating an Italian, young man," "What's her name, then?" I sighed, "It's not a 'Her', but rather 'his'. His name is Feliciano," I was cut off. "Potato Bastard is what!? Oh, when I get my hands on him, I'm going to choke mio idiota Fratello, then Potato Bastard Ludwig!"

I just sighed once more. Why did he have to shout all of the time? "Move Other Potato head," He demanded, trying to slide by, but I wouldn't budge, "Nein," I looked aggrivatedly down at him. He scowled right back up at me and would've shouted something else, but before he could, Ivan skated over and picked him clean off of the ground and said, pretty menacingly, "Listen, little Italian. I have headache, so zip it or no breathing for you, understand?" He smiles, then drops him down after he nervously nods. He stands up again and fumbles to. . . Me!?

"Woah, Woah, No. I don't. Uh, Help?" I stutter as I look to the others. Anton skates over and takes his hands and basically takes him for a round around the rink. It was funny. Every time Lovino would curse, Anton would make him give him a Deutschmark. That genius Child! Having a swearing rule with a swearaholic around?

Gil, it's getting late. Would you walk Anton home with us?" Ute asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.I nodded excitedly. I called for Anton, and he and Lovino skated up to the group. "C'mon, Anton. Home time, m'kay?" I say grabbing his hand, bringing him along to the side part where we all took off our skates and returned them to the front. The group walked outside to see Alfred and Francis hitting each other. Kicking, punching, and Alfred pulling Francis' hair.

"Oh, hey guys. So far, no change in attitude," Alfred said, looking at Matthew and I, smiling before Francis hits him again.

"Okay, then," I say, pulling the group of people passed Alfred and pulled at my sleeve. I looked back to see Matthew's concerned facial expression. "H-hey, guys, uh, just go on. I'l be there, hopefully," I shouted to the group. Ute turned and smiled, picking up Anton and placing him on Ivan's shoulders. Ivan immediately brightened up. Anton looked back once more with a disappointed face, then turned back. It broke my heart.

I turned back to Matthew,who was just trying to talk to the two on the ground, wrestling. I kicked Francis in the side and punched Alfred on the top of the head. They both stop in their tracks. "What the hell Kraut?" Alfred said, standing up, rubbing his head. I kicked at Francis' sides repetitively, until he finally stood up and swung at me. I swiftly dodged every hit he attempted to land. I finally elbowed him in the back. While he leaned forward, I kneed him in the stomach. I pushed him to the ground and said, "Listen here, you lying Frenchman. It's up to Matthew to decide. Whether he wanted to move or stay. Either way, I'm going to do my damndest, to keep by his side. If you don't respect that, you don't respect a German Lieutenant officer. And you know what? I know lots of Gestapo 'round here who would love to get their hands on some sweet French booty, but since Matthew still considers you a friend, I'll let you go. Get out of my country, now," I warned. I let him get up and he runs. I turn back to see Matthew standing there and Alfred was sitting down, playing with a leaf. "B-Birdie, I'm sorry, I-" I tried to explain myself, but Matthew hugged me. "Stop apologising so much," He chuckles as he buries his face in my neck. I smile and hug back. I close my eyes and chuckle, "I guess your awesomeness rubbed off on me, Birdie,"

"Uh, can you not have a sappy, cliche moment in front of me, please?" Alfred asks rhetorically.


	7. Anton's Visit,

It's New Year's eve, and you know what that means? Family and love and crap like that. Well, not for Matthew and I. Matthew is currently waiting for his 'New Year's ' present from me. And, I'm in the bathroom, trying to figure it out. "Are you done? Do you need help, or something?" I hear from the other side of the door.

"Good enough," I say, half triumphantly as I threw a robe like article of clothing over me. I wrapped myself up and opened the door, seeing Matthew looking up at me, innocently. He tilts his head, and I smirk. "As a celebration of it being our last night in the same country, I've decided, we spend it doing something," I say, "Fun," I lick my lips, and Matthew blushes.

It was like a dream, except I wish it were, because when I woke up, Kumajiro and Matthew were nowhere to be found. I sat up, sighing heavily. I smiled contently as I read the note on my lap.

' _My dearest, Gilbert,  
As soon as you are discharged, mail me; at this address: _ , Canada. I'll be waiting for you, okay? I don't like this, either, but I swear, If you were here with me again, I would never let you go.  
I love you, Gilbert~!  
Love, Matthew Williams_'

I continued with life, but not as it was before. Matthew was the unexpected mistake I'd call a perfection. He made my life worth while, and all in the same, he ruined everything, and made me question everything, such as loyalties. I love the way he did that to me. I spent Valentine's day with Anton, Ute, and Ivan. He's warming up to me. Anton was asking where Matthew was. "He missed his home, back in Canada. Don't worry; I'm sure when the War is over, we'll be able to visit all the time," That made him upset. "Now that you found Matthew, you're going to leave us and move to Canada?" "I'm afraid so,"

Saint Patty's day wasn't all that lucky for me. We invaded another country, but I was captured and taken prisoner by some British troops. They took me to London.

I sat in my cell, my hands in my pockets, when I realised. "Where is it!? Shit, No!" I shouted, looking, scrambling for my note from Matthew. I took off my jacket, and shirt to make sure it wasn't in there. "You, BigBrows, where the hell did you take my belongings!?" I shouted, reaching out of the bars to the British officer, who indeed, did have Big eyebrows.

"One, my name is Kirkland, Arthur. Two, what are you talking about? What things? And, third, You'd better prepare for travel," The man smirked. "The note, in my pocket. I need it," I said, pleading with him. He pulled out very said note from his pocket and waved it around. I lunged to reach for it. If only these bars weren't holding me back. "Oh, this seems to stir up emotions. What does it say, I wonder?" He asked, wicked smirk growing wider on his face. "Oh, my~! It reads, 'My dearest, Gilbert, When you are discharged,' ooh~! You've got a little crush~? 'I'll be waiting for you. I don't like this either, but I swear, when we're together again, I won't ever let you go,' Oh, my. Who is this mystery girl, huh?" He asked. "Guy," I corrected. The man blinks. "Excuse me?" He pardons. I repeat my correction, "Guy. Who's the mystery guy?" I said. The man walks toward me. "Who is the mystery guy, then, Lieutenant?" He asks. I look up at him, "His name is Matthew Williams. He stole my heart from the first minute I saw him; That's why he had to get out of Germany. I gave him the resources, so he got on a boat New Year's eve into day. I betrayed my country for him, and the part that hurts me so much, is that he could do so much better than I,"

The man stared in shock. I look to my feet, then lunge forward just enough to snatch the Note from his hands and immediately yanked myself back more towards the wall of the Cell. The man was getting ready to unlock the cell door. I did the only thing I knew he wouldn't want to do. I put it in my pants.

I felt violated. He took it; who does that!? I sit in the corner, on the floor, curled up, when I hear voices.

The door opens and I see Alfred standing there, shocked to see the awesome Lieutenant Gilbert Beilschmidt so despondent.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He asked, walking closer, for some reason, angry. "Oh, BigBrows and I were just having a tea party. Fancy to join?" I said sarcastically, mocking a horrible British accent as I pretended to sip on a cup, sticking out my pinky, scoffing at the British man.

"Iggy, calm down. Annoying people is his specialty. He locked his own brother in a room with Kuma. This guy 'll torture Matthew the first chance he gets," Alfred said. The Brit bacame even angrier.

"I would NEVER do anything of the sort to Birdie!" I shouted, "I love him! I sent him back to Canada on New Years! I locked Ludwig in that room with Kuma, yes. But, you have to admit, Lud's screeches, though! It was hilarious!" I said, then laughed. "It was!" Alfred said, laughing with me."You gits, you're all the same," The Englishman muttered before walking away.

"Iggy, baby. Come on," Alfred said, chasing after the Englishman, preparing for a hug. But, what he received sounded more like a slap. I then hear Arthur yelling, "Shut it, snob! I am not your,'Baby' nor will I ever be! And if you touch me there again I will surrender you to the Gestapo in Germany."

As Arthur returned to the room, I hear from behind him, "Oh, did you hear what Francis did?" I cringed. Alfred walked in and I saw a big red slap mark on his right cheek. "I have no more business with that Frog. Don't you have work to do?" He said, sitting at his desk. Alfred snaked his hands around the other man's waist and said, "But, being with you is amazing,"

"Oh, so you're like, lovers?" I said, turning to the wall to look out of the window like hole with bars in it.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!?"

"I mean,"

"Shut up, you Git! We're not lovers!"

It's been a while since I last seen Gilbert. That New Year's Eve was magical, but sadly, things couldn't last forever, you know? I arrived back in Canada and was assigned to a therapist of my own because apparently PTSD is a big thing now, with everything. I try to get a job, "Oh, you have PTSD, don't you? You know, because you were in the war, in Germany," Like, 'It wasn't all that difficult for me,' People still try to tell me to get out there and forget about Gilbert, and I just say, 'Catch me outside, how 'boot that, eh?'

I have to go to Therapy every other wednesday, now, as I proved myself to be Mentally stable enough for teaching kids. I've gone through College before being drafted overseas to Germany. The therapist is telling me something that will be hard for me.

"Don't tell them what happened," I whispered as I stepped into the classroom of little children around the ages of Anton. They all looked up at me with the same ambition and excitement as Anton had every time he'd tell Gilbert and I how his day was. I smiled softly. "Good morning, Class!" I said, a slight German accent could be heard. "You sound funny," One kid commented.

"I was in Germany for a while, so I am going to have an accent until I readjust to English," i explained. They all became quiet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," They said, tears began to form in their eyes. "Oh, no! It's all right! I had a different experience in Germany, it was scary at first, but the rest was a bit more pleasant than I would've liked it to be, but that's life," I said in a calming voice.

"So, what happened!?" One girl enthusiastically asked. Another pushed her, shouting, "You idiot! Hadn't anyone ever told you not to say that to someone!?"

I giggled and everyone stopped. They all looked at me. "How about, if you get all of your work done each day and behave as such, I'll tell you stories?" I suggested. They all looked at each other and smiled. "Deal," They all said in unison. I smiled. "Then, let's get to it, shall we?" I asked, smiling goofily.

When all was said and done, they all deserved a story and a half. I sat them and they all hushed suspensefully. I giggled.

"Okay, so. I should probably start at before the War. Life was bad in the states. Well, bad every where. And, Germany was I search of a new leader. And, so was the rest of the world, really." I explained. They didn't seem to mind the History lesson, but they didn't like it either. I smirked. "Can someone hand me that crayon box over there?" I asked. All of the kids looked at me like I was crazy, but the over enthusiastic girl who had asked in the first place had popped up and ran over to get it for me. I thanked her in German, then corrected myself in English. She smiled greatly.

I took out a Crayon. "Does anyone know what this Crayon is labled?" I asked. One kid rose his hand like a spring. "Oh," They repeated. I called on him. "Prussian blue," He said, excitedly. "Ja, wunderbar!" I said, excitedly. I jumped up and walked I've to the board. "Does anyone know where the name comes from?" I asked. No one raised their hand. Then, someone asked, "Because, maybe someone didn't know how to spell Russian correctly?" As they raised their hand. I made a buzzer nose and quickly swiped my hand horizontally through the air. Silence filled the room.

"This crayon was labled,'Prussian Blue' in 1949. Two years prior, there wad a country; a huge empire of land that's been there for a very long time. It's changed its name from Teutonic Knight to Prussia. From Prussia to nothing, because it collapsed." I began explaining by drawing out the mass of land and drawing a name tag on it, then quickly cross the country out. All of the kids gasped.

The bell ring for dismissal and everyone ran for the door. "Homework, kids. Don't forget!" I shouted after them. I sighed as I sat in my chair. I finished my paper work and saw a drawing on the side of my desk.

"Who drew this?" I asked myself. I fold the piece of paper and put it in my bag. I leave the school after preparations for tomorrow's lessons.

I walks to the sock as O did everyday, hoping that one day Gilbert would finally be here. I did see a familiar face, though. "Anton!?" I shouted as he was wondering around, helplessly getting pushed by older kids from my class. I ran over and broke up the fight.

"Anton, are you alright!? What are you doing here!? Where is Gil!?" I asked frantically, hoping that the right words come out of his mouth.

"Vater," He says, clinging onto me, crying. I look over to the other kids. "Oh, boys, meet my step son, Anton. Anton, this is Micheal and Gabriel, the brothers of destruction and chaos when ever they fight." I introduced the young boys to Anton as my step son and they stood there shocked.

"Mr. Williams, we're sorry! We didn't know!" They said as I stop up, holding Anton on my arms. "It doesn't matter if you knew or not, you shouldn't be pushing anyone around here, got it?" I scolded. They nodded and I dismissed them, leaving them to run away.

"Vater, es tut Mir leid," Said Anton. He hugged me tighter, leading me to believe that something has happened. "Anton, explain, bitte," I requested as I walked home. "Not until we're home, bitte," He said.

When we got to my house, we sat down in the kitchen, where I made Anton a cup of Hot Chocolate and told him to explain.

"Well, on Saint Patty's Day, we invaded some place and Vatti was pushed into battle. We got word that, Vater was imprisoned by an English man. And taken to London, where he awaits trial. They say, he's probably going to die. It wasn't looking so good for the war in our part and Ivan was called back to Russia for a bit, so Mutti tried to move to America with me, but Gestapo got ahold of her when we were about to get on the boat, so I came to Canada because you're here and you'll protect me," He said, crying.

I gave Anton a room ad put him to bed. Immediately after, I called the school to register him into my class. I only had the usual two hours of sleep and woke up with Anton cuddling to me. I saw the time and started getting ready for the day. I woke up Anton and he got ready, not knowing why. I made pancakes for Anton and I. We ate then brushed our teeth and were out the door.

"How good are you at fighting?" I asked. Anton looked to the ground. "Gut so nicht," he said quietly, stumbling a bit. "Gut," I said under my breath. "Warum?" He asked, looking up at me, stumbling over his feet, but I pulled him up before he could fall to the ground. "Danke," he said, looking away, embarrassed. "Bitte," said, looking down, smiling.

"Alright, we have a new student this morning. This is Anthony, Beilschmidt." I introduced the class to him. He looks awkwardly up to me. I mouthed out things for him to say. "Call me Anton, p-please," he said. I nodded. "Oki, Anton. Go and find somewhere to sit, please," I said. I murmured the instructions in German after and he nodded.

He walked over to the closest empty seat to the front and looked to me. The other students kept looking at him and I weirdly.

"Yo, what is his deal?" One kid said to Micheal, wo looked to me then Anton, then back to the kid, "I don't know. Maybe you should ask him," he said.

As soon as lunch break was here, everyone except for Anton and others ran out of the room. Anton walked up to my desk and set his head on the top. "Ich will mit die andere Kindern essen, bitte," He asked with puppy eyes, but I didn't look. "Nein," I said quietly. "Aber warum!?" He complained in his loud whining voice. I looked down at him, stopping him in his tracks. "Anton, du musst Enlisch lernen. Bis dann, nein." I explained in a slightly harsh voice, which made the room freeze into an eternity of silence. Anton walked despondently back to his seat. I walked over to Anton and said, "Ich habe für dich ein Geschank," "Mr. Williams? Uh," One girl questioned. I looked up to see her looking very confused.

She turned to Anton, whose head was slammed against the desk. I quickly moved my hand to block Anton's head from the table, so he just laid his head down on my hand. "Hallo, ich bin Michaele," The girl said. "Anthony, aber meinen Vater heißt mir Anton," He said, casually before jumping up in surprise and realization. "Sprächen Sie Deutsch!?" He shouted, banging his hands to the table. I had quickly swiped my hand away. I stood up and looked at Anton. "Dort," I said, interrupting their mini 'How are you? Oh I'm good,' conversation by dropping an Englisch book on the desk, returning to my desk and continuing with grades and papers. The girl introduced Anton to a bunch of her friends and they asked if they can go take Anton to the playground for recess.

"Was ist 'Recess', Herr Williams?" Anton asked. "Es ist Pause, und genau," I said, approving of him going to the playground. The kids looked to Anton to translate. He nervously nodded and smiled. He turned to the girl. "Ich werde dort sein," He said as the rest of them ran ahead. The girl nodded and was on her merry way.

"Vater, bist du okay?" Anton asked me. I sighed and looked down. "Nein," I said. He rest his head in my arm. "Brauchest du eine Umarmug?" He asked, opening his arms. "Ich kann nein nicht sagen," I say, hugging him tightly. "Ich liebe dich, Vater" He said, tightening his grip on my jacket. "Ich liebe dich auch, Anton," And, at that moment he spoke his first sentence of English,

"I want to go home," He cried quietly into my shoulder and was breathing irregularly. I had to move everybody out of the classroom so that him and I could talk privately.

"Listen, Anton," I said in German, "I know it was hard for you to lose your family and friends, but you made the smartest choice y coming to me. I know what it's like to lose people I was close to, too. It felt like they were family to me, and your father had to kill them." I explained. Anton's eyes widened. "Why!? They didn't need to," He protested. "Listen, he was just following orders. Just like he was when he shot me, but there's a fine line that he never wanted to cross. So, when he was told to kill me, he took me to the prison instead. I respect your father very much for that. I want you to be like that one day. To not give in to peer pressure, when you know what's good." I said, hugging him once more. "You love my dad because he saved you, right? You want to repay him? Is that all he is for you?" Anton asked, gently pushing me away. "Was? Nein, that's not it at all." I started, but he had run to the Recess field. I let the students back in and continued with my work with worry.

It's been about a half of a month after that and of course we talked it through and of course, no sign of Gilbert at the Docs every evening. I sit there, watching the shipments of cargo and prisoners intently, hoping that one of them matched the features of the man I love. "Vater, can Gabriel and I go play football?" Anton asked, running up to me, soccer ball in hand after talking to his school Friend, Gabriel, for a bit. "Genau, aber if you don't stay close, you might miss your father," I said, approving. He turned back to his friend, nodding and began kicking the ball back and forth between each other. "No sign of 'em today. Sorry, Matt," my friend, Carlos said, apologetic. "It's okay," I said, looking down sadly. "Hey, how's about I treat you to a bowl of Ice-Cream, eh?" He asked, taking off his hat and rubbing at his neck. "Can Anton come, too," I asked, pointing to Anton as he passed the ball over to Gabriel with his head, then rubbed at it in slight pain. "Sure." Carlos said. "Anton, willst du Eis bescher mit uns gehen?" I asked. "Danke, nichts," He responded as he power kicked the ball into a tree next to Gabriel's head, making the preteen shriek, then blush in embarrassment. "I guess it's just you and I, then, Carlos," I said.

We linked arms playfully and walked over to the Ice-Cream parlor, where I sat down and he ordered for us and I had him get Anton some just in case. Although I knew that no one would be taking any interest in me, I kind of felt like I was being watched by someone for some reason.

"How do you say, 'Three Bowls of Ice-Cream' in German?" Carlos asked as he returned, carrying the bowls of Ice-Cream in his arms. "'Drei Eis bescher'. Danke, Carlos," I said, taking two of the bowls and placing one of them onto the table as I began to eat the other. "So, what. Did Al get someone Knocked up in Germany, or something?" Carlos asked. "No, why?" I asked, oblivious to what he meant by that question. "Oh, it's just, the kid. Anton, right? He looks like Alfred, your brother, and there's no way that that kid can speak normal English without an accent. Plus, you spoke to it in German, right? With the whole, 'Ice besher' thing-ama-bobber," He explained. "No, Anton is Gilbert's son," I explained, plainly. "What!? Why is it here, then!?" Carlos almost spit out his Ice-Cream. "One, because he has been through an unfortunate sequence of events over the past few months, so I am taking care of him because I love him as a son of my own, and if you ever call _him_ an _it_ again, I will slap the Cuban right off you so fast it'll be like a flash, then **bam** , you'll be white," I berated him as I stand up and begin to walk away. "Matt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you by it. Please, just," Carlos started. I stopped and looked back at him and sighed. "No, I over reacted just a tad bit, but everything still applies. If you hurt Anon or Gilbert in any way, shape, or form, you'll be having an unfortunate sequence of events in your near future," I said, stepping really close, threateningly.

"Matt, I," Carlos started, but was at a loss for words as I stepped back. "I like you. Like, more than just Ice-Cream buddies, kind of thing. Just once, will you go on a date with me?" He asked. "Carlos," I said, "You know I can't," I said, sadly, looking down. "But, he's probably dead by now. Let's face it, Matt. If he hasn't shown up yet, he's more than likely never going to show up," Carlos said, in protest as he sat me back down quietly. "Carlos, please. My heart can't take this," I said, holding onto my chest.

"My heart can't take not being with you; seeing you waste your days away just waiting for A Nazi who's never going to come for you and his son," Carlos said, leaning in. His lips brushed against mine, before I looked to the side, leaning back and blocking Carlos' lips from mine. "I can't. He's still out there. He loves Anton and I and he will come back." I say, tears streaming down my face. s I was looking to the side, I see an article in the News Paper that caught my interest. I stood up slowly and walked over to the man who was reading the paper. "Excuse me, sir. C-can I see that just for a moment, please?" I asked. The man sighed and handed me the paper. I thank him and took the New Paper, reading the Article that I desperately was hoping was good news for me.

'WAR VILLAIN? MORE LIKE, WAR HERO!' The article was titled. 'Nazi First Lieutenant Gilbert W. Beilschmidt has proven his worth by saving and protecting General and first class, front lines fighter pilot, Alfred F. Jones and First Sergent Arthur Kirkland during a raid of the British Prison he was being held in. He said, they were looking for him specifically because his brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt is in very good terms with the Fuhrer, Adolf Hitler.' It mentions. My eyes water up and I immediately began to skim, looking and searching for the words, 'Dead,' 'Shot,' 'Wounded', or 'Captured and sentenced to death' Luckily there was no such terms or phases of that found. I ran over to Carlos and pulled on his arm and read the previous paragraph, then the following. "Though, he had a few requests upon the Allied Nations' governments and military and he asked to keep those requests private, so we will do and wait to see where Mr. Beilschmidt goes next," I say, then bury my face into Carlos' sleeve as I squeal. "That's him! That's him! And that's my brother! Carlos, Gilbert saved my brother, you know what that means!?" I say, overly excited. My smile huge and dopey. Carlos smile weakly, "He's coming for you guys," He said, and chuckled, "Congratulations, Matt. I hope you three live happily, you know," Carlos said, looking sad. "Carlos, I'm sorry if I made you upset, it's just, the love of my life is out there somewhere and he's going to be here sooner or later, " I say, returning the news paper to the man. "I know, and I'm happy for you, but," He said. I sat down again. "When the love of your life goes for the enemy of the world, it breaks your heart," He said, standing up. "Wait, huh? Enemy of the world. Huh? Carlos, he just saved-" I started, but Carlos cut me off. "He's a Nazi, and so is the kid. If you can't figure that out, your funeral," He said as he walked out. I took the Ice-Cream for Anton and exited after I knew Carlos left. When I got to the Docks where Anton was playing with Gabriel, I saw Anton being surrounded by people. Older people, and people were shoving and laughing at him. He fell to the ground. I dropped the Ice-Cream and ran toward him. Pushing and shoving others to get to Anton. I was being shoved and pushed, too. I saw a glimpse of a gun ad my instincts kicked in. I pushed and shoved every person I needed to in order to protect him. I hear it fire.

I fall to the ground. People scatter and the person with the gun fled, leaving Anton with me. I sit up, chuckling a bit. "Papa, Vater, Nein," He says, looking at my side. "Don't worry. i wouldn't die, even if I had to. I still have to protect and raise you, remember?" I said, caressing Anton's cheek. "P-put pressure t-to it," Anton stuttered, panicked. He was afraid to touch me. I told him to help me up. He stood up and supported my weight as I stumbled to my feet. He helped me all the way home. "I had Ice-Cream for you, but I dropped it when I saw the g-group," I said, slurred a bit, as I was beginning to feel light headed. I blinked a few times then asked for the Hydrogen Peroxide, cotton swabs, some sewing needles and threads and lots of bandages.

"D-doesn't it h-hurt?" Anton asked as he watched intently on me disinfecting the wound and cleaning around it, then trying over and over again to wrap it correctly, but not getting it quite right. I sucked on my teeth and bit down on my torn shirt piece. "I'm going to curse. Never repeat these words!" I said, clenching my teeth. Anton nodded. As I dug into the wound with tweezers, I cursed out words, that never even existed in the first place. Anton's face contorted in disgust and worry as he saw this happen. "P-pull it out," I say, handing him the tweezers. "I can't bring up the strength in me, do it. Or it'll infect and kill me. Anton," i say and call out his name. "Anthony Beilschmidt! Please," I said. "Uh, j-ja, oki," He said and shakily grabbed ahold of the bloody tweezers. He began to tug on the object and I sicked on my teeth. "Come on. I know you can do it, Anton," He looks away and shuts his eyes tight as he yanks and yanks and finally, he pulled it out. He immediately dropped the Tweezers as soon as he felt the bullet come out. "You did great. I'm so sorry, Anton," I say as I quickly stitch it up and pour Hydrogen Peroxide on it to clean the wound again. Anton ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet as I was finishing wrapping it up. I put a brand new shirt on and tried to stand up.

"Vater, don't get out of bed, Bitte," Anton said, rushing to my side. He helped me up and put me into the bed. "I need to tuck you in and read to you, though," I said, trying to get up again, but Anton gently placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me to the bed. "I'll read to you," He said with a smile. He scurried off to get a book. This wasn't a normal book, though. "I wrote this one myself; in English," He said, shyly as he carefully climbed into bed and cuddled up next to me.

"Wow, really!" I asked, impressed and very proud of him for writing something and making it himself and all in English, too. Anton began reading in English. I was fighting to stay awake, but only because his German accent is so much like his father's that it soothes me immediately. I slowly drift off into sleep.

I wake up to a familiar face. "Anton, what time is it?" I ask. "Time for school. You're not going, right?" Anton asked. I sat up and looked at my bandage. I struggled to stand, but I didn't fall. I went to the bathroom and changed the bandage to a clean one. "Alright, let's go," I say, putting my overcoat on and grabbing my bag from the couch. "Are you sure?" Anton asked, skeptical about letting me go to school today. "You can help me around the building if you want, okay" I negotiated with him. He nodded and smiled. He took my bag and helped me to the car.

"Mr. Williams, you and Mr. Beilchmidt are late to school. I hope he hasn't kept you up all night," The secretary said. "I'm sorry. Something happened last night and I just overslept by accident. It won't happen again, I promise you," I assured the secretary. She nodded.

I looked through the door. One kid looked at me and shouted, "Mr. Williams is okay," And everyone crowded the door, opening it and hugging at me. Anton was trying to protect me by hugging my side, not too tight, though. We got settled in the classroom and the substitute gave me the report. "Gabriel, it says here that you brought doughnuts for the class? That was kind of you. Did you guys enjoy your treat?" Gabriel nodded along with the whole class. "Did you thank Gabriel?" I asked, getting the lesson plans for the day out of my bag. The class thanked the class.

Five minutes into the lesson and I hear snickering and laughing and whispering. I look up to see Anton passing Gabriel a piece of paper and Gabriel read the first line and looked up to Anton, asking him if it was okay to continue. Anton nodded. "Ahem! Mr. Beilschmidt, and Gabriel, would you like to share with the class what you're sharing with each other?" I asked. Anton cringed as Gabriel handed the paper back to him. "N-nein," He said, passively. "Anton, I will get up if I have to," I said, preparing to stand up. Anton stood faster than speed. I leaned back in my chair as he walked up to the front of the class. He looked at me, then said, "I'm sorry," Then began reading.

"'My dearest, Matthew,

Although I have been imprisoned by an English guy, he had huge eyebrows, so it was okay. Your brother was there, too. He was hitting on BigBrows, then getting slapped. It was precious! I suppose you have some idea about what has happened to me through news paper. Right now, though, I am back in Germany, looking for Ute and Anton. I want them to live with us, s-so they don't get h-hurt. Even though you are my one true love, I feel like I must care for Ute. I hope to hear from you soon. ' Then, I-I wrote, 'Liebt Vater, This is Anton. I am in Canada already. Ivan went back to R-Russia and Mutti, M-Mutti is,'" I stood up and walked up to Anton and knelt down to hug him. He was crying. "Why didn't you tell me he wrote?" I asked. "You would make it about you. You'd lie and say you're fine, but you're not!" Anton said, voice trembling. "It's okay, Uh, everyone, finish up, eh. No parties, no sacrificial offerings, no killing, no throwing boogers at each other. Seriously, behave, won't you?" I asked, and the students chuckled including Anton, "Ja, Gabriel." He said, singling out his friend. "'Ey, no promises, man," Gabriel said, leaning back in his seat.

We walked outside and we talked about it. I heard a loud voice erupt from the Classroom, then a slap to the chalkboard.

"Alright, let's learn!"


	8. Alright! Let's learn!

"Alright, let's learn!" Someone shouted from my classroom. "Traitors are bad," The voice started with his loud volume. "Alfred! Let me in, now!" I said, trying to open the door, but finding it to be hard. Alfred appears in the window view. "Perfect example," He said, looking back to the class of kids. "This man, loves a Nazi, and is housing one, too," He says, pulling the door open and separating Anton and I. "He's not a Nazi, sir! He's our friend and our classmate. He may be German, but that doesn't mean he's a Nazi," Gabriel stood and shouted. He walked over and brought Anton back to his seat, next to him. "Does he even know English?" Alfred questioned. "Al, please. You don't even know proper English!" I said, crossing my arms. "Ah, but your gay little affair boy doesn't know all that well of English," He said. "So this is what this is about, eh? Hey, if you want to settle this in the Rink, you know I win every time, so bring it on," I said, narrowing my eyes and smirking. "Vater, nein," Anton told me, standing up. Alfred looked at him and he immediately sat down. "Hey, what the heck, man!? What about freedom!? You can't discriminate against a kid because he's German," Gabriel shouted again, standing up. "What are you going to do about it?" Alfred asked. "Nothing," I said, "But, you are no longer going to be allowed into Canada. Alfred, you're drunk and scared. Get out, now." I demanded as I pointed to the door. "Well, if I'm not allowed, Gilbert isn't either." He said as he slammed the door. "How did he get in here?" I asked myself before continuing with the lesson.

"Hey, cry baby," I heard from the hallway, "I heard from somewhere, your dad got shot. " The boy said, then snarled, "You enjoyed seeing it, didn't you? Sicko!" The boy said, before pushing Anton up against the wall. I was about to say something and step in when he spat right back. "I heard a Bald Eagle took your dog. You enjoyed that, didn't you? American!" "Better than you, Nazi!" "Du sheiße kopf!" "Bitch," "Jerk," They began hissing words of venom at each other and shoving one another until, that is, the boy decided he was bored of pushing and hit Anton. There were a number of students gathered around the two boys. Some shouting words of encouragement for Anton to doge and some to fight back. One of them was Anton's best friend, Gabriel. "Don't do it, Ant," He kept shouting. Anton turned around and looked at Gabriel with a fire of anger in his eyes. The boy slapped him up the back of his head, making him stumble. Time went in slow motion for him, I imagine. The chanting, cheering; ranting and raving must've been getting to him. "Come one Nazi," The boy said, as he kicked at the back of Anton's knees and made him fall. "I'm not a Nazi," He mumbled. "Huh? What was that? Oh, don't tell me a Nazi doesn't want to fight with an American!?" He said, kneeling down and grabbing Anton by his hair, pulling his head up. "I'm not a god damned Nazi!" Anton shouted as he grabbed the boy's shirt and flipped him over his shoulder, causing him to crash to the ground. Anton got up and looked terrified. He started to apologize, but almost everyone was chanting for him to fight more. Anton ran away from the scene.

"You can understand that an outburst like this has us concerned." The principle said. "I understand, but why is Anton being reprimanded and not that other little boy? I mean, he hit Anton, knocked him on his knees, and pulled his hair. That deserves some kind of punishment, right?" I asked, growing irritated of her excuses to try and get Anton out of school. "Your son had some inappropriate words come out of his mouth. Both in German and English." She said. "The kid was calling him Nazi. Now, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're trying to kick Anton out of school," I said, sitting forward, skeptically. "Well, I'm just trying to keep this school safer for everyone." "Then, kick American boy out, because he's the one who started it, not Anton," i said, got up and walked to the door. "Why do you act like he's your son, Mr. Williams?" She asked. "He is my son. You may not understand, but I'm not asking for you to understand my public nor private affairs, just that I love Anton, and I will do what ever it takes to keep him safe," I said as I stopped at the door. "Will you take a bullet for him?" She asked. "Already did, and I'll sure as hell do it again if I need to," I said, then walked out.

"Anton?" I asked, knocking on his bedroom door he hid himself behind since we've gotten home. "Anton, bitte. Komm aus hier. Let's talk aboot it, eh?" I said, thickening my Canadian accent that always makes him snicker. I slowly open the door to see no Anton. My eyes widened. "Anton!? Nein!" I shouted as I ran up to his open window with the Cliched blowing curtains in the wind.

"Anton!" I shouted repeatedly as I wander down the street, holding his coat for when I find him. "Anton, bitte," I shouted. "I saw two figures in the distance. "Anton," I shouted as I ran towards them both. I ended up hugging him to the ground. "V-Vater," He said as he tapped on my shoulder blade constantly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I shouted, tears coming down from my eyes. "S-sorry, Mr. Williams. It was my idea. We were just playing Football, but I knew he had a rough day and wanted to cheer him up. I didn't mean to scare you like that," Gabriel said, looking at his feet. "It's okay, Gabriel. I was just so scared that something had happened," I sad, holding my side where I had gotten shot in. "I'm sorry, Vater," "Yeah, I'm sorry, Herr," They both said as they hugged me.

That was about three weeks ago. Anton wasn't suspended, nor expelled. He and the boy had to work things out and they ended up becoming friends. "Time for the Assembly in the Auditorium, lil' ones," I say, cheerfully. We all walked down the hallway with Gabriel being the line leader. He smirked as he stopped in his tracks, having kids bump into each other. As we filed into the seats, Anton begged to sit next to me, but I told him to sit next to his friends instead. I walk up to the other teachers, and they were all smirking at me. I was very skeptical.

"Are you ready, sir?" The principle asked, smiling to the man behind stage. She then walked out. "As most teachers know, we are here to honour those who are here from Germany. Matthew Williams and Anton Beilschmidt. Come on up here! Give them a round of applause, everyone!" She said, clapping herself. I was shocked. Everyone was clapping and all eyes were on Anton and I. I turned back to see Anton looking at me for advice. I stood up so he did the same. We both walked up together. I shook hands with people and Anton did the same. It felt so awkward to be up on stage like this. "Well, who do you want to thank?" The Principle asked. "I'd like to thank Vater Matthew, Vater, and Gabriel. Also, Mutti and Ivan," He said, smiling, but I knew he wanted to run out of the room. "I'd like to thank family, friends, my wonderful son, the students and staff here, and of course, Gilbert," I said, awkwardly going with it. "I think you can do better than that, boys," She says, smiling. "What do you mean?" Anton asked.

A Soccer ball rolled from behind the thick curtain. We both turned around, skeptically. I held Anton's hand. We looked at each other. The curtain rose up to reveal a pale man in a familiar Blue Military uniform. He wore the hat as well. He looked up and his piecing red eyes had me paralyzed for a second. "VATER!" Anton shouted as he sprinted and jumped into his father's arms. I stood there, in awe until he put Anton down and looked at me. "I'm home, Birdie," He said, lovingly as tears made streaks down his cheeks. He smiled weakly as he spread his arms. I held a hand over my mouth and ran into his chest, stumbling over we fall to the ground.

"Gil, Danke Gott, du bist okay!" I said, crying into his chest. "I read about the raid," I said. Gilbert held me there until Anton plopped himself on us. "Hund pile on Vater!" He said, plopping on my back. We laughed.

"S-so, uh. S-sie sind Antons Vater, eh?" Gabriel said, introducing himself after the Assembly. "Ah, sprächen Sie Deutsch?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow to Gabriel, then chuckling. "I hear you're a good friend of Anton's, Ja?" Gilbert said, patting the boy on the back, making him stumble a bit. "What's wrong?" Anton asked, seeing his friend's discomfort. "No offense, but he's a bit scary," Gabriel said, voice slightly trembling from fear. "Don't you worry your blonde little noggin, Gabe. I am definitely NOT a Nazi!" Gilbert said, waving his arms to cut through the air horizontally. I laughed. "Yes, he really is a nice person. Funny, smart, and caring of others. Give him a chance,"I asked, basically attached to Gilbert's Uniform sleeve. "I've gotta get to class with the Youngens. Bye, Gil," I said, kissing Gilbert on the cheek. "The first time in a year and that's all you've got?" He asked before pulling me in for a passionate kiss, making me melt internally. "Alright, let's learn," Anton said, pushing me away from Gilbert and pulling Gabriel with us. "Bis heute Abend, Vater," He said, leaving Gilbert in the hall.

"Some family you've got there, eh?" I heard as I was lead into the classroom.

School ended and Anton and I walked out of the class to see Gilbert, leaning against the wall, reading a book. "Vater," Anton shouted as he ran up and hugged his father. "Woah there. Was class really that bad?" Gilbert asked, chuckling. I chuckled as well as I walked over to the two Germans.

"So, are we going straight home?" Gilbert asked, kissing me on the cheek as we start walking. "My friend's mom wants to meet you," Anton said, looking up at Gilbert. "I completely forgot! Gabriel's mom wanted to have dinner with us to get to know you," I said, face palming. "It's okay. To Anton's friend's house then. Off we go!" Gilbert said as he picked Anton up and spun him around. Anton laughed playfully. As Anton landed, Gilbert and I grabbed either hand and began walking, occasionally swinging Anton around. It was fun.

I knocked on Gabriel's house door. Micheal answered. "Hello, Micheal. Is your mother home?" I asked. "Ma! Mr. Will's here!" Micheal shouted, "Anton! Mister Williams~!" I heard a young voice erupting form the stairwell of the house. Running, clad in Wild West Cowboy gear, came Gabriel, who instantly chased Anton into the Front yard of the house. Micheal walked back inside, leaving in his place, his mother, Mary, who's hair was almost out of her bun. She had an apron on and gloves as she wiped the nook beside her nose with her wrist as her gloves had an immense amount of Flour on them. She looked at me, then took a long gander at Gilbert, making me a bit uneasy. "Hello," I said, smiling and waving. Mary looked to me and smiled, inviting us in, she lead us to the kitchen and poured us some Whiskey. I politely refused. "Oh, sorry. I don't often drink around kids," I said, quietly. Gilbert looked at me, then whined, "Oh, come on! It's my first night back with you. You should celebrate you have your awesome boyfriend back," He encouraged, sliding the glass closer to me. "But, we need to go home after this," I say, stuttering over my words. "He's right, Mattie," Mary said, smiling as she poured herself a little bit of the alcoholic drink, "This is something to Celebrate about, you know?"

Micheal then walked in. He was so quiet at home. It kind of shocked me that he was so disruptive and somewhat troublesome in the classroom setting. Micheal was nodding his head and tapping his foot to some kind of rhythm as he got a drink from the Ice-Box and sat in the family room, reading a book. "Is he always so quiet?" I asked, turning back to Mary after watching Micheal settle down on the couch. "You're lucky he left his room," Mary said, sighing before taking a drink of her self poured Whiskey. I took one more reluctant glance towards Micheal. The door burst open and I jumped at the sound. Gilbert stood immediately, feeling a bit threatened at the sudden noise, but bashfully sat back down as he heard the boys laughing in the doorway as they shut it and walked in, playfully racing up the stairs to Gabriel's bedroom. "Stand down, Lieutenant; they're just boys," Micheal scoffed, not even looking to say this remark. Mary slammed her glass down. I thought it would've broken. "Micheal!" She shouted, and to no delay, Micheal retorted with, "Mary!" Looking up from his book, but not at us, up at the wall. Has he always had a blank stare like that? "Go to your room," Mary demanded. Micheal turned, facing us and continued to read as he was arguing with us. "Gabriel's there, with Anton," He said calmly, pausing before saying Anton's name, he looked at Gilbert and I. "Go play with them, then," She suggested. Suddenly there was a thump then loud talking and laughter. Micheal's eyes went wide, "They are SO dead!" Then his face filled with rage as he sprinted up to his room and slammed something. "One of you is getting killed. I don't care if it's the American Idiot or the Nazi Dummkopf! One of you's gotta die!" I heard. I stood up and followed the voice, leaving Gilbert there with Mary to chat. "What's-" I began, but as I cracked the door open, I see Gabriel standing atop a suitcase as if it were a stage. He continued to recite whatever was on the paper, even though his brother made it clear he didn't want him to. Anton sat on Gabriel's bed, completely shocked. "But, it's so nice. I like it-" Anton started to reason with the mad child, but was cut off. "You don't even now what it means, idiot!" Micheal shouted, pushing Anton back. Anton grabbed Micheal's arm last minute to try and save himself from falling, but only pulled him down with him, making Micheal fall on top of him. "Hey, I-" I finally step in. I open the door to see the full scene. My eyes widened. "V-Vater! It's n-not what it-" Anton stuttered as he cocked his head to look in my direction. Micheal was stunned there, frozen in shock and fear. He suddenly slapped Anton across the face and ran out of the room crying. I watch Micheal as he races down the stairs. "What just happened?" Gabriel asked, finally coming to senses that Micheal had just ran out of the room. "Where'd she go?" He asked.

"She?" Anton asked, shocked. He cocked his head to Gabriel in demand of an answer of explanation to what he had said. "I meant he, but he was just acting like a girl, so it slipped my mind, sorry," Gabriel said, slight chuckle following in his wake. "Danke Gott, I thought I might have just accidentally sexually harassed someone," Anton says, fanning himself off as he sits up all the way. I excuse myself from the room and head downstairs to see Mary leaning over the counter, trying to inch herself closer to Gilbert. I step back so I'm not seen. I peek out to see Gilbert leaning back, trying to not have any contact with her. He keeps glancing down at her chest which was almost fully exposed at how much she was leaning over. He closed his eyes tightly as the impending doom became inevitable. Tears welled up in my eyes and I turn back around the corner. 'He's going to say no' I guaranteed myself this false truth I so desperately wanted to accept as if it were scripture in a bible. I didn't want to stop it, though. I trusted Gilbert to do the right thing, but clearly, I had made the mistake in trusting him at all. When I peered around the corner again, Gilbert's hands were cupping her cheeks as they connected in a tender kiss. I stepped out of the stairwell, but of course no one had noticed me. Micheal had been sitting on the step to the front of the house, writing something in a book. "What'chya' writing?" I asked, sitting down next to Micheal. "Feelings," He said, bluntly tossing the book on my lap, once more, burying his face in his arms and knees. I read over it and gasped. "This is amazing," I whispered. "Is that what Gabriel was reading?" I asked. Micheal nodded his head briefly before his shoulders began to move up and down erratically. Whimpers and hiccups and hitched breaths were audible from where I sat. I put my arm around his shoulder. Micheal leans into me and begins making more audible sounds that reveal his voice. He buries his face in my shirt and hugs me tight. I hold back my tears from what I had witnessed in the stairwell as I heard footsteps behind us. "Micheal, what's wrong?" Mary asked. I offered to let go of him, but he refused to get anywhere near his mother. I thought it was strange, but I didn't question it. "Go back inside with your Nazi whore bag!" He shouted, making me tear up. "I don't think Matthew would appreciate that kind of talk around him," She said. "He saw it, too!" He shouted, throwing his pencil at Mary. As he was reaching for another item to throw, I restrained him from picking up his book. "It's okay, Micheal. It's okay," I said, in a shaky, but calming voice. "B-but, h-he chea-eated on you, Mister Williams," He said, confused as ever. I heard more footsteps, but didn't bother looking behind me, but I said, "I know, I know," I had to control my breathing before letting out another, "I know, I know," Less shaky than the first. "Birdie, are you okay?" Gilbert's think German accent was all that went through my mind. "We'll talk when we get home, Gilbert. Until then, you are not to call me 'Birdie', at all," My heart was pounding. I was panicking. I hadn't known if I'd lost the love of my life or not, "Does this mean we're going now?" Anton asked. "Show me more of those in school or whenever you'd like. My door is always open," I say as Micheal hesitantly releases me from his grip on my shirt. I stand up and hold Anton's hand as I walk towards the street.

On the way home, Gilbert tried various times to hold my hand, interlock our arms, or try to kiss me on the cheek. I had refused these types of contact with him, making the air between us very tense. When we arrived home, Anton went straight to his room and Gilbert and I sat down at the table to discuss things.

"What did I do?" He asked. "Kissed Mary." I said, tearing up. "I would never do that to you," He said, raising his voice, "Yeah, right! I saw you! I watched! So did Micheal!" I shouted, tears seriously threatening to fall. "You don't trust me, when I say I didn't; I didn't!" He dared say that to me, "I wanted to trust you, but you proved you couldn't handle the commitment!" "You're right," He says, making me stop in my tracks, "I do hate commitment in a relationship, but I'm a man! I make mistakes!" He said, standing up. "Clearly, I've made some, too," I say, looking down, tears finally streaming down my face. "Maybe, I should've gone with Francis!" I said, looking Gilbert in the eye, anger filled me. "Maybe, I should just go over Mary's house, then," At that point I did the unthinkable. I hit him. My eyes widened. Gilbert was speechless. He placed a hand on his reddened cheek from the impact. He wasn't even looking at me, he was looking to the floor. He then looked up at me, and I knew I was screwed. "How? H-how? How dare you!?" He shouted at me. "I love you! I risked everything to be with you! I want to raise Anton with you, and have a family! You know what? Nothing will ever change that. No matter how much you hit me, I will always love you," He started shouting. "You can't have that, if you keep whoring around!" I said, looking down. "Speak for yourself," He said, anger slowly slipping into sadness. "Someone stopped by the house today. A guy, Carlos was his name. He seemed surprised at my presence and told me you're his ex. He wanted to apologise for the fight you two had before, you got shot. You never told me you got shot, why?" He said, almost losing himself in tears. "I never went out with him. He liked me, but I refused his feelings. I wanted to wait for you to get here so I said no, but it's not like I would have went out with him regardless, anyway. I didn't want you to know that I got shot because you'd be worried," "You think I'm calmer? To hear that my lover was shot about two weeks ago and didn't want to tell me about it!?"

We continued like that for what was far too long it seemed. It ended, thankfully, with us both still loving strong. I was currently sitting on the couch, when Anton walked out cautiously, then slowly and quietly sitting on the couch as if it were some kind of land mine he might set off. "Hallo, Anton," I heard Gilbert say. He brought some iced-teas out to us and had one for himself. "You seem, unusually happy, for just getting into a fight," Anton commented quietly, still acting as if it were a sensitive subject. "We just talked, that's all. Every couple has its turbulence. It's important to be able to discuss thing within the family." I said, sitting up, putting the book down and sipped on the Ice-Tea.


End file.
